Left Behind
by Mr.Cucumis
Summary: 2 brothers, so different yet so similar in some cases, struggle to fend off in a hostile universe. What would have happened in the days after October 12th had Raditz not arrived on Earth?(Being rewritten as "The Bad Side of the Coin")
1. Another Path

**I just noticed a number of orthography errors in this chapter. I apologize and currently fixed the mistakes.**

* * *

Footstep noises filled the halls of a palace at Freeza 68#. The noises came from 3 figures, a flame-haired man, a bald goliath, and a man with long hair.

All of those men were dressed as soldiers and one of them had an angry look on his face, the shortest two of them had black armors with yellow shoulder pads, and the shortest of the three was using a white armor with the same kind of shoulder pads, but he was using a blue suit.

"I wonder what kind of mission Freeza will give us this time." - Said the bald goliath

"Nappa, if you don't have anything important to say, then I ask you to shut up!" - Said the flame-haired man

"R-Right, Vegeta."

A smirk could be clearly seen in the long haired man's face, however, they quickly noticed the big gate that they were approaching. Beyond that gate, there was a small horned alien, sitting in a flying chair, a pink fat monstrosity and a peculiar colored man.

"You may report your mission's status now." - The horned alien said in an amused tone of voice

The trio then entered the room filled with banners, walked to the center of the room and knelt down.

"We just got back from the purge of planet Meat, 100% of the population was exterminated and no construction was damaged as you asked, Lord Freeza." - Said Vegeta

One of the other men standing by Lord Freeza started to smile in a mocking way, causing a confused look of Nappa and the other men.

"Vegeta, how much time did it took to complete said purge?"

"Only 3 days."

As soon as he said it, the 2 men behind Vegeta smiled with pride, they would surely get a reward for the time record. But that wasn't what they got. The man went from mocking smile to mocking laughter, much to the kneeling men's rage.

"Hey, to Zarbon, how much time would you take to purge Meat?" - He asked his comrade.

"Dodoria, I say I would take 1 full day."

After seconds, Zarbon, Dodoria, and the horned alien started laughing in a mocking way. When the laughter died down, the man in the middle said between laughs.

"Now, now, Zarbon. Let's not anger our pet monkeys, okay?"

Nappa then stood up, he was ready to take on the man who ridicules them in an everyday basis. He then proceeded to jump towards Freeza.

"Nappa! You will stop right now or I'll kill you myself!" - Yelled Vegeta

The moment he said that, Nappa was hit by Zarbon, everyone in the room could hear the bald giant's jaw then screamed in pain, but he didn't stop his jumped again, this time towards the green-haired warrior. But Zarbon dodged the giant and kicked him in the was hurled to the walls and almost broke his neck.

"So, monkey, will you stop fighting... Well, not fighting. More like jumping and waving your arms like a madman" - Said Zarbon while laughing

"Y-You will n-not mock a S-Saiyan warrior!" - Nappa said while running towards Zarbon again.

Nappa screamed in pain... But not because Zarbon attacked him since it was a hit from behind. Nappa could feel the hand of the attacker piercing through his chest and when he turned his eyes to see the one who would die once he recovered, he paled when he noticed that the one who almost killed him was the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta.

"W-What?! V-Vegeta?! W-Why?! - Asked Nappa while he gasped for air, wondering why would someone he considered a friend, maybe even a son, try to kill him?

"Nappa! I don't care if you have suicidal tendencies, but as long as you live, you work under me! Do you hear me?!" - Yelled a really angry Vegeta

He then proceeded to remove his arm from Nappa's chest, the giant then felt into the hard floor. Vegeta carried Nappa's body to the gate and went back to the room.

Kneeling down into the same spot he was at the beginning of the mission's, the other man, Raditz, was dumbfounded by the fact that Vegeta would go that far for someone he would kill once he got strong enough. To kill a fellow Saiyan, you'd have to be a sadistic psychopath.

"I guess I never knew Vegeta." - thought Raditz.

"Anything else, Lord Fre-UGH!" - Vegeta was interrupted by a purple beam of energy, piercing his chest. The flame-haired Saiyan coughed up blood and noticed that the beam was coming from the horned alien's finger. Freeza let out a small laugh, that revealed the insanity he held inside of him.

"Vegeta, what happened just proves that you can't control your fellow monkeys."

"Tell me, why should I allow you to live after you failed me like this?" - Freeza said with a severe look on his face.

Vegeta tried to stand up, but the pain was overwhelming could feel his senses abandoning him. He was about to die. He tried to think about anything that he could use to save himself from that situation. He couldn't just die now, could he? The prince of all Saiyans, the strongest Saiyan to ever live, would die without ever amounting to anything?

His thoughts were interrupted when Raditz, shot an energy blast at the soldiers scouters, causing dust and smoke to spread through the proceeded to carry up Vegeta's body and ran away.

"Why the hell would I do this?!" - thought the long haired-Saiyan.

Raditz honestly didn't know why he did this, he risked his life for what? Saving someone who did not even care about him? It didn't matter anymore, he had to get away from Planet Freeza 68# and get to somewhere safe. His tail around his waist and blood starting to drip on the ground.

"Dammit! Why did I have to be so stupid?! Grr-I have to find a way outside of Freeza's gras-Wait, the ships! I'll use them to get out of here, I'll go to a planet far away from here!" - thought Raditz.

After minutes of running, he finally arrived at the ship's area. He put Vegeta inside of a ship and set it up to go to Planet going inside his own ship he thought about Nappa.

Should he go back for him? It only took him 1 second until he got an answer.

"As much as I want to... It's too late for him..." - Said Raditz, showing genuine concern for the tall Saiyan

He looked to Vegeta's pod before entering his own, why did he save him? The bastard who not only mocked him ever since they met each other but killed a fellow Saiyan that was trying to regain the pride he lost over the years.

"... God dammit... I hate the guy, but he's the only one who could even stand a chance at damaging Freeza"

Now, the 2 Saiyans were crossing the stars towards one goal: Defeating Freeza, the Emperor of the Universe.

* * *

"God dammit!" - Yelled Zarbon still standing in the same room where the Saiyans rebelled

Now, the room was somewhat filled with dust and smoke from Raditz's and Zarbon didn't know what to do in this situation. Their first impulse was to chase the running Saiyan.

"Zarbon, I want you to call someone to end those filthy monkeys."

"A-As you wish, my Lord." - Said Zarbon as he ran towards the communicator room

The mood in the room appeared to calm down now, Freeza sat down in his flying chair and drank a cup of wine.

He sighed - "Honestly, I would leave those monkeys alive, but it's becoming harder and harder for me to hold back on Vegeta when I punish him for whatever mistake he makes"

"W-What do you mean, Lord Freeza?" - Asked a kneeling Dodoria

"I can control my energy output, Dodoria."

"W-What?! H-How?!"

"That is something I don't know, but I know about the zenkai ability the Saiyans have."

"If I punished Vegeta at full force, he would recover, and get all the strength he needed to match me in this form." - Explained the horned alien

"Now to dispose of the body" - As he pointed to Nappa.

"Dodoria, would you do the honors?"

"Y-Yes, Lord Freeza."

Dodoria then walked to Nappa's dying corpse, he elevated his arm and started to focus energy into it, creating a little sphere of energy on the palm of his hand, pointed it at the bald goliath and the sphere quickly became a beam of pure energy, completely disintegrating the one known as Nappa.

* * *

So, uhh, I don't know what to say. Only that this is my first fanfiction, so any constructive criticism is welcomed.

I should also explain about the zenkai system I'll be using in this fanfiction, and possibly others.

Zenkai

Zenkai is what happens when a Saiyan recovers from a fight. The event raises the said Saiyan's strength to surpass the enemy in question, therefore putting the Saiyans as the warrior race with most potential go grow.

I used some elements of Captain Space's logic(Zenkais elevate you to the same level of strength as your enemy if he's stronger than you.)

Example

When Vegeta got beat by Goku in the beam struggle on Earth, Vegeta had a power level of around 18,000 to 20,000 and Goku had a base of 9,000(with the Kaioken 4x Kamehameha:24,000). When Vegeta recovers from the blast, his Zenkai elevated his power level to what?24,000.

FAQ

Q: So zenkais get you to the same strength as someone you fought and consider an enemy. What happens when said Saiyan go Super Saiyan?

A: Since Zenkais are there to not only help you get stronger but also get Super Saiyan, the effects of Zenkais are reduced when a Saiyan reaches the point of going Super Saiyan. It still only happens when an enemy is stronger than you and you consider him an enemy, but instead of raising you to the same level of strength, it only raises your power level by 1.2x after you go Super Saiyan.

Q: What if a Saiyan see his "enemy" die before he gets the Zenkai boost?

A: Since there is no longer a need to surpass that enemy, the Zenkai effects are cut in half.

Q: I s there a way to get a Zenkai even if your enemy dies?

A: Yes, but it involves you getting knocked out before you see your enemy die, your mind will not acknowledge the fact that the one you consider an enemy is dead, therefore your body will still see the need to give you the full effects of the Zenkai.

Q: What happens to a Saiyan that got beat up by a Super Saiyan?

A: Unfortunately for him, The Zenkai that he receives will only put him up to be a match for the enemy Saiyan's base. Since Super Saiyan is an elevated state of the Saiyan's power, it can't be considered his base. The Zenkai will only elevate him to the base of the Super Saiyan.

Example: Paragus and Broly=Broly as a kid in his first movie managed to hurt his father by a fair amount when he was ravaging a planet. Paragus didn't get enough power to control his son when he was transformed, even if he was supposed to have an enormous Zenkai.

Q:(Following question above)And what if the Saiyan that was defeated was also a Super Saiyan?

A: When Saiyans become Super Saiyans, the zenkai effects are greatly reduced to the point of simply not mattering anymore in the story.


	2. Massacre on Arlia

**Hey, guys! So...I've read the 2 reviews I just received during the days I've sent the first chapter. And I'm here to answer one of them.(The only one I can't reply to, of course.)**

 **Anonymous: So, Anonymousguynumber27, to explain the zenkai that should put Vegeta at Freeza's first form level. The explanation is simple, even though I forgot to mention it in the last chapter(Very clever of me). As stated by Freeza, he can "control his power output", and how I explain it?**

When Freeza was charging up his 100% against Goku when he went Super Saiyan, he knew the exact amount of power he was demonstrating(80%, 93%, etc). Which basically meant he could feel his own power signature and therefore guess the amount of power he was releasing. This means he could also hold his power back. And honestly, if Freeza punished Vegeta at something around his first form full power, Vegeta would have died before he could even grow up, or he would have killed Freeza a long time ago.

Now to explain how Vegeta could have a zenkai that could change him from 16.000 to 530.000(Even though I don't plan on making him this strong this early in the story).

 **Let's take a look at "Episode of Bardock"(Yes, the one where Bardock goes Super Saiyan).**

 **"But it's not canon!"**

 **Actually, it could be taken either way(both canon and non-canon). First of all, Akira Toriyama considered Bardock canon in the main history(Because he liked Bardock from "Father of Goku". Second of all, the story of "Episode of Bardock" doesn't change the main history even if it was canon, meaning that regardless of being canon or not, it does nothing to the main history.**

 **So in the end, the history could be taken either way(And in this fanfiction, I consider it canon). Now to explain the zenkais.**

 **When Bardock became a Super Saiyan, I don't think that he had a power level of 18.000. If he did have that power level, Vegeta would also have turned Super Saiyan and probably fought Freeza. So I do believe that Freeza was using a lot more power than needed to destroy planet Vegeta(Perhaps around 90.000 - 300.000?).**

 **Say Bardock got a power level of around 90.000 - 300.000 thanks to the zenkai he got from the Death Ball. It would make a lot more sense going Super Saiyan with a power level like that.**

 **So...That about explains it! I hope that even if you don't agree with me, you can see how it fits. Bye!**

* * *

Age 760 - Wastelands of Planet Arlia

The dark skies of Arlia illuminated the night as 2 Planet Trade Organization pods moved into the atmosphere. In 1 of theses pods, rests the prince of Saiyans, had a hole in his chest where the blood came out of. In another pod, Raditz, the low-class warrior who saved Vegeta's life.

"Arrival in Planet Arlia in 3 minutes" - Warned the computer voice of the pod.

As soon as it said that, the pods were filled with smoke, and then a small gap inside the ship appeared where the smoke went pods were now inside the planet's atmosphere.

"Arrival in Planet Arlia in 1 minute"

The little spheres were now on fire. But that only lasted for 20 seconds. The ships finally reached the grounds of planet Arlia.

"Arrived on Planet Arlia" - As soon as the artificial message finished, among the stars of the galaxy, could be seen another pod traveling in the same direction as

the 2 Saiyans.

* * *

Age 760 - Wastelands of Planet Arlia(5 minutes later)

In the deserted wastelands of planet Arlia, there could be seen a short man in armor bleeding out, being carried by a long haired-man.

You could also hear them because of the obscenities being shouted.

"I swear if I have to carry this bastard ever again, I'll fuc-ARGH" - Raditz yelled, but was quickly interrupted by bits of sand entering his eyes.

"Just great! A god dawn sand-storm!"

The storm was starting to increase in size, and soon enough, Raditz couldn't see where he was going anymore. He dropped Vegeta on the ground and prepared an energy attack.

"Double Sunday!" - 2 purple lines of energy fired from Raditz arms and went in opposite directions, with the intention of dissipating the sands.

But of course, the plan failed miserably.

"Motherf-ARGH" - the sands hit Raditz's eyes once again, Raditz being the idiot he was, stumbled upon some rocks and fell on the ground.

He hit his head in the hard ground, but didn't stand up because he blacked out.

* * *

Raditz woke up to the sound of chains hitting the ground. He examined the ambient around him. The first thing he noticed was the amount of bug-like creatures that were inside prison cells.

"Ugh... Where am I...Wait, where's Vegeta?" - He just realized that his "partner" was missing.

"If you're wondering where your friend is, he is currently being healed by a doctor. But soon enough he will be here, so don't worry."

The warrior took notice of the guards taking him to his cell. They were just like the ones in the cells, the only difference was the light armor and swords they had as equipment. If Raditz wasn't so tired at that moment, by now he would not only kill the guards, but blow the entire prison sighed knowing that he wasn't leaving this place really soon, so he formulated a plan on how to get out of there and find Vegeta once he recovered. He didn't notice he was at his cell until he was thrown in it.

"UGH-B-Bastard!"

"You will be quiet, disgusting creature!" - Was all he could hear before he was hit in the head.

After that, his resolve to stay and rest for a while disappeared. In a fast motion, he disappeared much to the surprise of everyone there, and zapped into existence behind the guards. Needless to say, they were dead by the second. One with a broken neck, and another with a hole in his were releasing purple liquid and had a disgusting odor.

"Disgusting creature, huh?"

"Now to find Vegeta..." - The long haired warrior ran to gates of the prison.

* * *

Around the same place the Saiyan warriors landed, another pod from the Planet Trade Organization just arrived. When the pilot of the ship got out of it, his figure could be seen and clearly distinguished from most aliens.

"So this is the planet you ran away to, Vegeta?" - He said in an almost psychotic voice.

"Honestly, this ball of mud fits you quite a lot... Anyways, Zarbon, I can just kill him?" - He asked his superior on the scouter.

"Yes, just remember that the zenkai he received from Lord Freeza makes him even more dangerous." - Zarbon warned through the scouter.

"Yeah, yeah, right. So I'm going to kill him now." - He answered in a bored tone.

"Remember your place, Cui. You will give me respect, because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be alive right now" - The green skinned warrior said in a threatening way.

"R-Right, Zarbon."

"Glad you understand, contact me once you finish what you're there to do." - Zarbon disabled the communications and Cui started flying towards a small power level he located with his scouter.

* * *

Loud noises could be heard inside the Arlian king's palace. Most of them, screams of terror and burning structures. The king was sitting in his throne as he ordered his elite warriors to protect the doors at all cost. Their efforts were worthless as they heard the invader yell out...

"Double Sunday!" - Suddenly, two rays of light pushed the doors and disintegrated the elite guards who were... well, guarding the throne room.

The king gasped in fear of what this "disgusting creature" had prepared for him.

"So, king." - He said with a malicious smirk.

"Would you kindly point me in the direction of my partner? I swear you'll be spared." - Now with a threatening look on his face.

The king of Arlian tried to keep his composure, but the figure in front of him didn't allow it.

"W-We helped you m-monsters and in r-return, y-you commit genocide t-to my race?"

"W-What makes you t-think I'll t-tell you?" - The moment he said that, he was pushed to the wall of the room. He was having trouble to breathe, mostly because the Saiyan's menacing eyes were making him have a panic attack.

"That's really bad." - Raditz said as he laughed.

"I was really hoping we could get to an agreement."

"But if I must find him alone, then that means I won't be needing your help." - Now preparing an energy attack that was meant to completely incinerate the head of the creature he was holding in his arm.

"Saturday..."

"Perdere nos subversores sunt tecum, bestia!" - The king yelled before Raditz could finish the phrase.

"Crush!" - His hand then released a sphere of concentrated plasma that touched the king's head and immediately blew up. It's remains scattered all over the ground. Then Raditz heard an unrecognized roar. From what the warrior could analyze, that noise belonged to a beast. He instantly remembered he had his scouter, he turned it on and searched the source of that roar.

"Now let me check, what is that thing and what kind of power level it h-2.547?!"

"That's higher than mine currently!"

He noticed that the entire room got darker, Raditz realized it was actually a shadow of someone or rather...something. The only thing he heard before he got launched to the walls was a deafening screech.

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter! Any constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	3. Mayhem and Destruction

**Hello, guys! Here I am here with the third episode of Left Behind!**

 **So... I've been thinking about what to name this part of the story and I've decided to call these first episodes: The Divergence Saga  
I liked the name because it shows in these chapters exactly what changed this timeline and how it was made different by just an event happening slightly different from what is its canon version.**

And I'm also here before the chapter starts just to warn that the Divergence Saga is coming to an end, probably next chapter. Then I'll get to cover  
a certain Saiyan that was...*puts black glasses*... Left behind.*CSI Miami Intro starts playing*

Anyways, enjoy this chapter and send your feedback! Any constructive criticism is welcomed!

* * *

Roars and earthquakes could be heard all over the Arlian palace. Most of them originating from the Arlian terror, a creature of hatred and destruction that was released in Arlia to avenge the victims of genocide. The other parts of the noises were being caused by Raditz, who was being hurled from one wall to another. If sheer blood lust could kill, Raditz would be a pile of the thing right now.

The monster went for a tackle, but Raditz dodged and kicked the beast's arm, causing it to scream and counter-attack with extreme rage. Raditz wasn't ready for this, so he was hit by an energy blast that came from its mouth. After the smoke has cleared out, Raditz could be seen in a block position, his hands apparently burned from the impact.

"What, having trouble trying to kill me?" - He said while laughing. Too bad he didn't have the reflexes to dodge the kick he received from the beast. He was then thrown beyond the halls they were fighting, breaking walls and more walls until he finally managed to slow his impact with another wall, but he still broke through them and was now below the broken walls.

He rose from the ruins of the room where he was and started to formulate a plan.

He sighed as a result of the pain - "*pant**pant*... Guess I can't overpower him...*pant*"

He took a second to analyze his opponent.

"From what I can tell, his physical strength and resistance are higher than mine, so I can't try to beat him using brute force."

"Perhaps I can take him somewhere where he'll be in dis-WOAH!" - He never had time to finish that phrase as the beast's giant arm tried to hit him.

He managed to jump above the monster at the last second. He then extended both of his hands while concentrating energy, pointed at the monster below him and yelled -

"Double Sunday!" - Instantly, the energy focused on the palm of his hands became rays of energy, moving towards the beast that Raditz wanted to eradicate.

The plasma beams hit the creature and exploded the ground, along with the remaining walls of the halls they were fighting at. Smoke and flames could be seen inside and outside the palace. The long-haired warrior managed to stand up somehow, parts of his armor destroyed and lots of bruises and blood on him. His scouter was destroyed, which meant that he couldn't locate his enemy without actually seeing him. He started to search in the wreckage for his enemy, but he didn't need to.

Raditz was then hit by a giant hand, parts of the body armor that the beast possessed pierced through the Saiyan's skin. Raditz screamed in pain as the beast continued to push him through the walls of the palace, and only stopped when it threw him down the throne room once again. He was just too tired to stand up this time, however, if he was going to die, he wasn't gonna let the beast have it this easily.

With the beast getting closer to the throne room, Raditz tried his best to focus on the enemy ahead of him. The maximum he could do at the moment was kneeling over, and prepare an attack. He extended one hand beside him and started to concentrate. In a few seconds, a purple ball of energy was above his hand, prepared to exterminate his attacker.

"If I'm going to die, I don't need to make it easy for you, bastard!"

"Prepare yourself, for my Shining Friday!" - The sphere in his hand grew 3 times in size and was instantly thrown by Raditz towards the monster, and when it finally touched the beast's armor, the throne room was inexistent, not even the ruins were left.

The Saiyan had trouble breathing under the dirt he buried himself into in order to protect himself from the blast, how he managed to do that in such a short space of time is a mystery even for him. But what he knew was that he had to find Vegeta, although he had a lot of time since he blasted the beast in a way that he would fall in the wreckage, so that even if it is still alive, he won't be able to get out of the ruins.

Raditz dug through the dirt he was bellow, and 1 minute later he was free. The once clean Saiyan warrior was now battered, bloody, bruised, and exhausted. What once was his armor was now nothing but his underwear and boots. His tail was still there, but he was too tired to make it move now. He tried to walk, but his legs simply refused to move.

"Guess I'll stay here for a while, huh?"

He paid attention to the destruction and mayhem that not only he and the beast caused in only 1 hour. Right now he would be slightly disgusted by it if he wasn't so tired. Since he wasn't gonna leave this place anytime soon, he thought about what he was going to do now. Immediately he got scared thinking that during his fight, the monster might have crushed Vegeta.

"First of all, Freeza is out for our blood, Vegeta might be dead right now and I'm too tired to get out of here. Just fan-fuc-Wait!" - He remembered that even if Vegeta was dead, he wasn't the last remaining Saiyan, there was his uncle Turles and his own family.

"Kakarot! How could I have forgotten?!" - He thought for a second about trying to find them, he remembered that his brother was currently on a planet called E-arth and his uncle was somewhere else, looting planets.

"Even if they are still alive, I wouldn't have time to recruit them, since I need to start training to fend off against Freeza. So, Kakarot, Turles, we will meet soon enough. Just hold on..." - He suddenly heard noises coming from not so far away from him. Raditz tried to stand up, just in case that the monster was still alive, unfortunately for him, his legs still haven't recovered. But the noises he was heard were not roars or earthquakes as he expected, but normal footstep sounds instead.

"Just great! To top it off, I actually left one of these pathetic bugs left!" - The long-haired warrior tried to find a way to get out of there. Flying? He didn't have the energy to move or attack again much less fly. Trying to hide? If he wasn't kneeling over metal, maybe he would try to dig through some dirt or stones, but he couldn't change his position, as it would alert the survivor of his location. The only option that he could afford was stand still and hope that the Arlian didn't notice that he was now as easy to kill as they were.

They finally saw each other.

"V-Vegeta! You're alive!" - Raditz was now full of relief that the only other Saiyan he traveled with in the past days was still alive, even if he refused to show it.

"Raditz, I finally found you!"

The Saiyan prince flew down to Raditz's location and carried him to somewhere safe, away from the ruins of the once populated palace.

* * *

Vegeta carried Raditz until they were in a desert once again, dropped him and started his interrogation.

"Now explain to me exactly why you decided to purge the castle?" - Vegeta said in his usual angry voice.

"I-I tried to actually stay put, but the guards who were arresting me insulted me, so I killed them."

"That was the reason?!" - Vegeta was now absolutely livid since he really wanted to kill Raditz right now, but limited himself to only slap his face and hold him by the neck.

"Now allow me to explain something, Raditz! You should have waited some time until I was completely healed, heck! You still had your scouter at the time, right?

"Not only did you made yourself useless in combat, but you did it for no good reason!" - Raditz was now feeling the weight of his mistakes. He knew he did the complete opposite of what he originally wanted to do, and he knew that Vegeta was right.

"I-I know th-Oh did you know it was a mistake? Because I'm pretty sure you forgot about it for 1 hour!" - The flame-haired prince finally released Raditz and allowed the chaotic mood of the conversation to end.

They both were in silence for at least a minute before Raditz spoke - "Vegeta-"

"Prince. Prince Vegeta."

"E-Excuse me, Prince Vegeta. Prince?"

"Yes?"

"How did you survive? You had a hole in your chest."

"When I woke up, those bug-people mentioned having used a strange liquid on me, apparently it had healing properties. I would allow them to live but  
I felt a lot of small energies disappear, I figured you started to kill them so I left that medical room."

"Huh, one more question if you'll allow it."

"If it will shut you up, then ask away."

"... About Nappa, did you mean to kill him?"

"Of course not, Raditz. What I did was keep the appearances so that Freeza wasn't angered by his indiscipline. Even if Nappa was a god damn idiot, he was a Saiyan warrior, I planned on taking him to a regeneration tank, but Freeza acted sooner than I thought he would." - After Vegeta explained, Raditz felt relieved after getting the information that Vegeta wasn't going around killing Saiyans for no reason, but one question remained.

"I understand the parts about Nappa, but would you mind explaining about the "Freeza acting sooner than you thought" part? It almost sounds as if you planned on something."

"You know, I could just explain my entire plan, but I'm bored so I'll tell you the simple and fast version."

"I planned on having him punish me every month so that I can have lots of zenkais. Freeza can control his energy output, that's the reason that for the past year I've been tortured so much."

"So that's the reason, huh?"

"Yes, now hide."

"Huh, why?"

"Don't question me, low-class!" - He ordered in an angry tone. Raditz did as he was told and found a cave where he entered and waited for further instructions.

"Now what?"

"You'll stay there and you will only get out of there when I say" - Vegeta now waited for the little spark of energy he felt approaching come to them.

* * *

After 2 minutes, the one that was chasing them finally showed up. The only words that came out of Vegeta's mouth were...

"Hello... Cui."


	4. The Last Saiyan?

**Hello, guys! This is the fourth chapter of Left Behind and also the last chapter of the Divergence Saga.**

 **T** **hat** **m** **eans that I can finally write about a certain Saiyan that was... *puts on black glasses*... Left behind. *CSI Miami Intro starts playing*  
**

 **Now to reply to some reviews! (yay)**

 **Storymaker6439 (Just so you know the review I'm replying to, it's the one where you talk about Turles): To be honest, I had no idea of where to  
include Turles in the story, but when I thought about it, I actually managed to come up with something at least decent. And I'm starting to include  
him in the story in this chapter, but I plan on ending this saga here. Now it's time to deal with Goku.**

Althea Lynn: Thank you for the feedback! This is an idea I've been thinking of for a while since I've read fanfictions where they included Raditz, but it's always been the same situation (He joins the Z-warriors), I just wanted to be original yet stay true to what I think would happen in this what-if scenario.

* * *

Both warriors were staring at each other with murderous looks, waiting for one to speak something, anything before the combat started.

"What a surprise! Who would have guessed that it was you who was following us, Cui!" - The flame-haired warrior extended his arms in a joking way.

"Honestly, I could feel your disgusting smell even before I woke up." - Vegeta allowed himself to show a little smirk on his face.

The purple man laughed at the insult, before approaching Vegeta.

"*laughter*Well, Vegeta! Who could have guessed you had somewhat of a sense of humor? Too bad I'll slaughter you before you can become a comedian!" - The moment he said that, he released a small energy ball from his hands, aiming towards Vegeta's head. Cui expected the attack to slightly damage Vegeta, as he hadn't put that much strength in the attack. He couldn't contain a little gasp when the Saiyan prince was unharmed, still showing off his confident smirk. Cui quickly composed himself and laughed it off to at least try and convince Vegeta that it was his intention. Clearly, it didn't work, as Vegeta went into a fit of laughter before saying -

"If you think that I have the same power as before, then you're clearly out of your mind!"

"W-What do you mean?! I'm stronger than you, Vegeta!" - The purple warrior yelled in a mixture of anger and surprise, only to have his head pushed by Vegeta's hand.

He could try and counter-attack, but he was too busy wondering how did Vegeta get so strong. After what seemed to be an eternity for him, he mustered the determination to kick his enemy in the head. But the Saiyan slightly moved his head to the side and dodged the attack, holding Cui's leg and spinning him like a tornado. 1 minute of spinning and hearing Cui's scream has passed, and he released him. And boy, did Cui traveled Arlia fast. Probably at speeds rivaling Mach 2. What Vegeta didn't calculate was the fact that Cui got thrown towards the place Raditz was hiding. Instantly Vegeta jumped and flew in the same direction just as fast.

* * *

In the halls of Freeza Planet 68#, a green-haired warrior named Zarbon was walking towards the main room of the castle in which his emperor stood. After some time, he reached the room of his fearsome leader, who was enjoying a glass of space wine. He then knelt down and said -

"Lord Freeza, someone was sent to deal with Vegeta and the low-class Saiyan." - the green man noticed a big malicious smile appear on his lord's face.

"Good, Zarbon. Now could you please tell me who was it that you sent to deal with those monkeys?"

"It was a warrior called Cui, I checked his power level. 18.571, higher than Vegeta, and since he was injured by your attack, either he died during the trip to Arlia or he's dying at the hands of Cui right as we speak." - Zarbon finished his report with an arrogant smile, but when he noticed Freeza's expression, he instantly decided to be really careful right now, because if he spoke one thing wrong he could die right now.

"Tell me something, Zarbon. Do you know how Saiyan zenkais work?" - He asked in a calm voice, but Zarbon could clearly see the insanity and anger in his eyes waiting to explode on him.

"I'm afraid not, my lord." - Right now he regretted not doing some research on Saiyans while he could. Guess he was just too arrogant to care about them.

"Very well, I might as well explain about them while I decide what to do with you about your mistake." - Was all Freeza said as he left his flying chair, leaving Zarbon in fear and desperation. There were little occasions in which Freeza cared enough about something to stand up from his chairs, and none of them were good reasons.

Freeza walked closer to Zarbon and started to talk -

"Zenkais are what happen when a Saiyan recovers from an injury caused by someone stronger than him. But I am not finished yet. The zenkai elevates the Saiyan's power to the same level as his opponent, making their next encounter a fair fight. That is the reason why I never let you or Dodoria torture any of the Saiyans, and only I did it."

"But lord Freeza, you're stronger than all of us toge-UGH!" - This was all he could say before he was hit by Freeza's tail, throwing him into a wall.

"I haven't finished, Zarbon" - Zarbon quickly regained his balance and kneeled down again - "I-I apologize, Lord Freeza!" - said while trembling in fear. All he wanted was to run and get away from there, but he knew that if he tried to, he would die brutally.

"Now, where was I-Yes, I remember."

"I can control my power output, meaning that I can demonstrate less power than you and Dodoria, but I've had a little trouble when holding back my energy output at the moment in which I decided to kill the Saiyans. I was using around 5% of my power in this form when I hit Vegeta with my Death Beam. Meaning that right now, he could easily kill this Cui and even beat Dodoria." - The moment he finished explaining, Zarbon now understood where he went wrong. By not caring about knowing the Saiyans, he allowed his confidence to send a soldier to a suicidal mission.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore since I can always recruit more soldiers with the same power as this man you sent" - Freeza added with a tone of disinterest.

Zarbon nodded in agreement, but inside his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about how Freeza simply didn't care about his soldiers. He was a genocidal maniac that didn't care for the life or well-being of others. Of course, he wasn't gonna say it out loud or try to stop Freeza, he didn't have the power needed to escape or fight back.

"Do you plan on punishing me now, lord Freeza?" - He asked while still trembling in fear.

"No, Zarbon. I believe I already did enough to you. You may leave now." - He made a motion with his hand, signaling that Zarbon could now stand up and leave the room. And that was exactly what Zarbon did.

* * *

Raditz was thinking about what he planned on doing after Freeza died. Obviously, he was going to find his brother, but after that, he really didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't mind Vegeta becoming the new emperor of the universe, but he really didn't care for ruling. He just wanted to live as a Saiyan, fighting and traveling through the universe in search of worthy opponents. Those thoughts distracted him from the screaming coming from behind the cave he was hiding in. It also helped Cui destroy the cave and hit Raditz in his crash course towards the ground. Raditz quickly stood up while trying to figure out exactly what happened.

"UGH! What the hell just happened?!" - Unfortunately, even if he knew exactly what was happening, he wouldn't be able to stop the purple alien from holding him by the neck and using him as a shield from the Saiyan prince who just showed up above them.

"Cui! Don't you have any honor?! Leave him out of this!" - The flame-haired warrior demanded in an angry tone, but all Cui did in response was a laugh.

"*laughter* What you don't understand, Vegeta, is that he is part of the reason I've come here, now say goodbye, Raditz!" - Raditz then felt the purple energy blast pierce through his chest, spilling blood all over the ground. Cui then threw him into the cave's ruins and blasted him again, just to make sure that even if he survived those 2 attacks, he wouldn't be able to get out of this place. He knew very well that he wouldn't be able to even scratch Vegeta at this point, and he never would now, because Vegeta ripped his head with an uppercut. The sands of the desert they were on were now filled with purple blood.

"This is for killing a Saiyan, you bastard!" - Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs. All he could ask himself was why was he so stupid in this fight. He usually was a master strategist, and now because of a mistake he made, he was the last remaining Saiyan.

He tried to feel Raditz's energy, but he didn't feel anything. At that moment, he cursed the fact that he hadn't learned this technique earlier. Not only it would have been really useful in battle, but he would have been able to calculate where he was supposed to throw Cui. He stood still for a few minutes before making a promise while flying towards Cui's space pod.

"Raditz, I wasn't able to help you, and for that, I promise that I will master this new skill I've obtained and I'll never allow a fellow Saiyan to die because of a mistake I've made, that is if I ever find another Saiyan in my life." - He now stood in front of the purple warrior's ship.

"I promise that before I die, Freeza will be killed by me... Raditz, low-class warrior... You will be remembered..." -

Even if Vegeta always mocked Raditz and didn't consider what he did now an act of bravery or honor, he felt guilty for causing the death of a Saiyan. He then entered the pod and flew to anywhere far away from Freeza so that he could train for the final showdown.

As the circular ship holding the Saiyan prince could be seen leaving the skies of Arlia, another bigger spaceship could be seen entering the abandoned planet's atmosphere.

* * *

Inside the ship, there were some people looking through the window, watching the planet. One of them walked closer to the glass and paid attention to the planet while asking the other men - "So, this is where he is?"

"Yes, sir." - One of the men said. He had a skin similar to earthlings, but no eyebrows, and he held a malicious grin in his face.

"Good... Prepare for landing..." - Was all a man in black armor said, and as soon as he said that, another man pressed buttons on a keyboard that made the ship approach the planet they were watching. Still looking at the planet through the window, he let a little whisper come out of his mouth -

"You'd better be still alive, nephew."

* * *

 **The weekend has come and now** **I'll probably rest for the weekend and then I'll start writing about what would have happened in the year of Age 761 had Raditz not showed up.** **Also to make it clear, I would not make Raditz have so much impact in the story and then kill him in the first four chapters, okay? So to answer some questions, yes, he's alive. Vegeta couldn't sense him because his skills in ki sensing were still primitive and Raditz was really weakened by Cui's attack.**

 **Anyways, any constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 **See ya later!**


	5. Demon

**So guys! Say hello to the fifth chapter of Left Behind! We're finally starting to explore what's happening on Earth and how will the Z-Fighters fend off in a world where they haven't met Raditz yet. Anyways, time to reply to some reviews!(yay!)**

 **Luke: Thank you a lot for not only your review but also for the tip! I was actually thinking about a schedule to post new chapters, but after I've read your review, I noticed that I would end up tiring me out, so I'm thinking about a schedule in which I get to keep a good rate of chapters but also manage to rest my mind. Thanks, buddy!**

 **Guest(The one who mentioned Raditz): Well... He does deserve it, but he isn't exactly alone, is he?**

 **Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

The sun shone through the windows of the Son residence, waking up an adult and a kid in the body of one. Goku couldn't believe that 4 years have passed, and he was finally gonna see his friends again, and the best part of that was that he convinced Chi Chi to let him bring his son Gohan. But he had a bit of a weird feeling in his chest like something bad was gonna happen today. Could it be Piccolo again? He decided to ignore those thoughts as he woke up his wife.

"Hey, Chi Chi. Had a good night of sleep?" - He asked while displaying the Son grin, one thing that was gonna become a trademark in his family from now on.

"Goku, I believe I said that you shouldn't wake me up this early" - Was the answer that he got. He could feel that his wife was upset that she didn't get to rest completely.

"I'm sorry, Chi Chi. It's just that I'm really excited to meet them after all these years"

"It's 5 AM, Goku! ... Well, I'm already awake, so I might as well go get Gohan" - She said while getting up and changing her clothes to her normal attire.

"Don't worry, I'll go get him"

"You're sure?"

"Well, think of it as my apologies." - the kind-hearted man started walking to Gohan's room but he was interrupted by Chi Chi.

"Goku, you're only using underwear! At least wear something!" - She yelled at him, slightly blushing in embarrassment. She could swear that sometimes he was like a kid, but it's not like she could stay mad at him whenever he showed his smile. He then came back to get dressed. What the Son family didn't notice was that they were being watched by someone. He would notice his stalker by smell, but the wind was going upwards, therefore making his enhanced senses useless in this situation.

* * *

In the distance, on the top of a mountain, stood his arch-rival, Piccolo, the reincarnation of the Demon King. He was growing irritated by the fact that he came here to spy on him to find out how did Goku, a little kid at the time, managed to defeat his father, the strongest threat that has ever appeared in this world. He started this plan 1 week ago when he decided he would find out everything Goku did to become so strong in the first place. When he finally found out what it was that made him strong enough to face his father, he wondered if there was another way. He immediately started to search for other ways to get stronger, but none of them worked.

It was the year of 761, October 12. He really tried to, but he couldn't find a way to keep up with Goku without it. He smiled even though he could die, after all without the dragon balls it would be a win-win situation. So he ascended to the sky and flew towards the tower of the cat he planned on attacking, his face revealing a truly evil smirk, one that would bring terror to the faces of even Goku.

* * *

It's been 2 months since he presented Gohan to the rest of the crew. He had a lot of fun that day and even got to spar with his best friend Krillin. That weird feeling he got that day never disappeared though. He started to get a little worried as the days passed by so he went for a walk, he didn't know where but he also didn't care about it that much. He then showed up at the house where he grew up, his dead grandpa's house. He went inside. Soon enough he was hit by a wave of nostalgia, making him remember everything that happened in this little shack. He cracked a smile when he remembered about when his grandfather helped him eat when he didn't know how to behave in the table. All of the happy moments in his life then flashed in his eyes and his eyes watered a little bit. Everything that had ever happened to him began with this little shack. Meeting Bulma, searching for the dragon balls, Master Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Chi Chi. Boy did he have a big smile on his face when he thought about her, the woman who not only made him love for the first time in a romantic way but also brought his son into the world. He wanted to thank her in some way, and the only way he knew how to was by protecting his family until the day they died.

He then left the cabin and saw his friend Tien. It was a little weird to see him considering how they were enemies in their first encounter, but he did his best to let the past be what it was... Past.

"Hey, Tien! How's it going?" - He asked in his smile. But he wasn't retributed with another one from his friend. Instead, he was met with a worried expression and immediately he knew that this is important.

"Are you okay, Tien? What happened"

"Trouble, that's what happened, Goku. Follow me." - Goku did as asked, following Tien until they were at a destroyed city, where Krillin and Yamcha were already.

"K-Krillin, Yamcha! What happened here?" - Goku was already really worried, what could have happened to this city and its inhabitants?

"We still don't know, Goku. But I have the feeling that we're gonna find out really soon. Can you feel this ki?" - He spoke and Goku could feel a mixture of anger, sadness, and fear inside his friend. However, that was not the time for sentimentality as they were on a battlefield. He focused for a second and instantly gasped at the power he felt.

"W-What is this, it's bigger than mine!" - Goku stepped back in surprise and fear. Honestly, Yamcha felt the urge to make a joke about what his friend just said, but decided against it, as it was neither the time nor the place for it. They started to search for the ki they felt close to the city, as it probably belongs to the one who did this.

* * *

After 1 hour of searching for the responsible for this and survivors, they gave up on trying to find someone today. The group of warriors sighed in defeat as they were going to sleep but Goku felt something. That. That same feeling he felt 2 months ago. Something bad was happening. He instantly stopped in his boots when he heard a laughter coming from behind them, and as soon as they turned around to see who it was it started to rain. Piccolo.

The reincarnation of the Demon King was standing with his arms crossed, covered by blood and displaying a malicious smirk, as if Christmas came early.

"Hello... Goku..." - He started the phrase smiling and as he said his enemy's name, he showed a frown.

Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien were trembling, still processing that new information. Picollo caused this. Destroyed an entire city and killed countless people. The only one who wasn't displaying fear was Goku, instead, he was shaking his hand in anger and disgust. After 1 minute of silence, the wild-haired warrior said one word only.

"... Why... ?" - The demon quickly regained his smirk but didn't say anything.

"Why, Picollo... ?" - As soon as he said that, a thunder was heard in the distance, illuminating Picollo's smiling face and Goku's furious face.

After 1 more minute of silence, Picollo finally decided to speak.

"Why, you say? Perhaps I should introduce myself again."

"I am Picollo Jr, the reincarnation of the Great Demon King." - He said as he extended his arms in the distance and once again displayed a big evil smile, much to the fear of the warriors around him and the anger of Son Goku.

"I gave you a chance to change... And you waste it like that?" - The last words were spelled in a threatening tone.

The only thing Picollo did was laugh as if Goku just told him a joke.

"Me? Change?! *laughter* You're as stupid as I thought you were, Goku."

"... You speak as if you're completely free of sin! The only one here that hasn't done anything like murder here is that bald kid behind you!" - The whole conversation then took a different route, with both the sides screaming at each other.

"You killed thousands of people today without any regret, Picollo! At least we feel bad for what we've done!" - Tien screamed at him. Picollo then looked at him with a terrifying face and yelled -

"And what did you expect from the Demon King, idiot?!" - He instantly stepped back in fear of what Picollo would do now. He could feel his ki and he was much stronger than them.

"Destiny is quite funny, Goku..." - He said while letting off a little laugh, confusing Goku and the fighters beside him.

"You used the Ultra Divine Water to kill my father and save this world... And I'll use it to kill you and rule this world." - He finished entering in a fighting pose, warning Goku and the others of the incoming battle, who now knew what they were gonna have a bad time.

* * *

 **You probably noticed that I've decided to give Goku some emotional focus on this chapter. It's mostly because the next chapters of the story are gonna impact his personality a lot and give him a lot of character development, so I've decided to give let you guys know what he thinks about so you can see that he is gonna change as time passes. But I don't want to leave the rest of the Z-warriors behind.(See what I did there?) But I do plan on giving them the spotlight in some chapters. Anyways, the action kicks in the next episode of Left Behind!**

 **So, any thoughts on what I've done with Piccolo? Leave your feedback, as I will read it and try to better my way of writing as I write this fan fiction.**

 **See ya!**


	6. The Revenge He Waited For

**Say hi to the sixth chapter of Left Behind! Honestly, I suffered a little bit of writer's block here, so the chapter might not have the quality that I meant it to have. Also, I'm testing grammar correctors. I would appreciate it if you pointed me in the direction of a good one.**

* * *

There were not many things that Goku feared in his life. Needles, running out of food and the most important thing. His choices coming to bite him, and his choice to spare Piccolo during the 23rd World Tournament just arrived to do exactly that. He knew that Piccolo was now much stronger than him, however even though the chances of victory were slim, he always won. When he fought the Demon King, the odds were stacked against his favor, but he managed to win. And surely enough that was gonna happen again. After all, the good guys Always win, right?

That's what he was thinking before Piccolo rushed the group of fighters, with murderous intent. Instantly Goku warned everyone to scatter all over the place but was not fast enough himself to block the demon's kick that hurled him across some buildings. Krillin and the others tried to help him get out of the wreckage in which he was thrown into, but Piccolo stopped them and dodged Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist, Tien's Dodonpa and Krillin's Kamehameha while also slamming them into the ground. He then jumped into a building and prepared his signature attack -

"Destructive Wave!" – After that, a yellow beam of energy was created from Piccolo's hands and was going towards the warriors in the ground. But he was soon punched by Goku, who recovered from the last blow. Parts of the black haired man's gi were torn apart, and bruises were spread all over his body. Goku then charged towards Piccolo, who reacted faster than his opponent and blocked all the blows that were thrown in his direction. Before he could once again kick Goku the other warriors joined in the barrage of attacks against him.

Krillin prepared his Kamehameha wave and fired at Piccolo. The fighters backed off Piccolo who was engulfed by the blue wave of energy. After the smoke disappeared, Piccolo wasn't there, making the Z-fighters be even more careful. Unfortunately for them, they were surprised by a barrage of energy balls hitting them and causing, even more, smoke to rise from the ground. They tried to feel the demon's energy, but of course, it was being masked, putting them in the worst place to be in a fight.

"Can't see and can't sense him, just great." – Yamcha commented in frustration.

"So, anybody got a plan?" – The bald monk asked, only to be punched by someone. They tried to find the one responsible who was clearly Piccolo, but he hid his energy again. Then Goku was kicked in the head. Again they tried to feel his energy failed. Tien in a fit of rage ascended into the sky, forming a triangle in his hands and yelled -

"Kikoho!" – Instantly a square of compressed energy let his hands and hit the ground after the other warriors managed to get out of the area of impact. When it hit the ground, not only the streets but some buildings of the city ruins were completely erased.

When the smokes cleared out, Tien allowed his body to give in and he felt into the ground unconscious. Yamcha got close to Tien and decided to carry him to a safe place before helping everyone fight Piccolo because of course, they were sure he was still alive.

After Yamcha returned to the battleground, the Z-fighters searched for Piccolo through the entire city, but either he hid really well or he was actually dead. Everyone was already tired from the fight and searching for 10 additional minutes for Piccolo.

"I guess it's over, huh?" – Krillin asked as if waiting for some kind of confirmation, anything that would reveal what happened.

"Krillin, can you hear me?." – He then heard a voice inside of his head, confusing and scaring him. After explaining to the others who was talking, Goku noticed who it was –

"It's Kami!"

"Yes, Goku. It's me." – Said the god of Earth in a surprisingly serious tone.

"I need you all to come to my lookout as soon as possible. You can't win as you are currently."

"Wait! If Kami is alive, then that mea-ACK!" – It was all he could say as 2 green hands stretched up to him, held his head and carried him to the distance. Yamcha and Krillin chased Piccolo's hands through the entire city, only stopping when they reached a forest to the end of the destroyed metropolis.

When they finally found him, they shook in a mixture of fear and anger. He was there, with his hands holding Goku's neck, and his face displaying an evil smirk. But what was affecting them so much were their friend's eyes.

Lifeless. They were lifeless, devoid of any emotion. Goku's neck was turned in an abnormal way, signalizing that Piccolo has done what many believed to be impossible. Goku was dead. Everything they felt in that moment could be explained in one simple word: Sadness.

Then anger came, but the only one who mustered the courage to attack was Krillin, who extended his hand to the sky and prepared a special attack. After seconds of concentrating, an energy disk appeared above him. Then he threw it towards Piccolo –

"Kienzan!" – The energy disk was getting closer to the demon who took Goku's life away, but the result of the monk's revenge was unexpected, at least to him. Piccolo held the energy disk in his hands and reverted its crash course. Now it was going towards Krillin himself!

"Get out of the way!" – Yamcha tried to push his friend out of the way, but Piccolo's hand once again stretched and hurled him towards the ground, stopping him from saving Krillin. They watched in despair as Krillin's own attack cut him in half, blood and internal organs leaving his body and covering the ground of the area they were with red. Yamcha held himself but couldn't stop himself from puking in disgust at what just happened. Piccolo now was laughing in a sick twisted way, contemplating the fact that in 1 day he killed 2 of the people that tormented the existence of both him and his father.

He walked up to Yamcha and started to speak to him –

"So, how do you want me to kill you?" – He asked in an amused tone, only to be answered by complete silence.

"Guess you want me to decide, huh?" - Piccolo now prepared his final attack with his left hand, planning on disintegrating the body and soul of the ex-bandit. Still receiving silence, he growled in small frustration.

"What, you're not gonna give me any satisfaction in this kill?" – Yamcha had a desolated look on his face, devoid of any hope. He was gonna die in vain, and Piccolo was gonna rule this planet until he died. However, he remembered that Tien was still alive, but unconscious. When he arrived in Otherworld, he would pray to everyone that Piccolo wouldn't remember him. Tears ran down his face as he let out a whisper. –

"Screw you." – Piccolo laughed as he released the concentrated energy in his hand, engulfing his victim and incinerating his body. Yamcha, the desert bandit was no more.

After the dust has settled, the reincarnated demon king started to laugh in pure happiness. He laughed so hard and loud that all the animals of the forest started to run away from the forest. After all these years, he was finally free to do whatever he wanted with this world, in fact, His world.

* * *

The ex-Crane student woke up only to see a destroyed city and a burnt forest. He stood up in confusion and fear, decided to fly to the city to check on what happened. But before he could take off, he was warned by a voice in his head –

"Tien, don't fly!"

"What? Who's talking to me?" – Before he asked, he made sure to do as he said in case it was important.

"Wait, is this Kami?!"

"Yes, and there's no point searching for your comrades." – This confused the Crane student a little bit.

"They're all dead, Tien." – Tien stood still for 1 full minute while processing the information he just received. Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha were no more.

"Are you gonna stop me from getting my revenge?" – A threatening voice came out of Tien's mouth, and Kami could understand why.

"I don't plan on stopping you but as you currently are, you cannot defeat Piccolo."

"So what?"

"I want you to come to the lookout while hiding your ki, as it will probably alert Piccolo. You're gonna be trained here until you can beat him easily." – Tien started to walk at a normal pace while thinking of something. He then asked –

"Can I bring more people there? I'm sure that my friends wouldn't want Piccolo to kill people they cared about."

"Fine, but don't bring too many. If Piccolo senses too many signatures on the lookout, he will most likely investigate." – The god of Earth closed the mental link with Tien and the conversation ended. , his assistant was watching with interest and worry as Kami talked to the martial artist. He then asked –

"Kami, what do you plan to do now?"

"I plan on leaving the lookout to you." – This surprised the genie beyond belief. He stepped back in surprise as he tried to make sentence -

"W-What?! W-Why?!"

That was the end of the conversation, as Kami approached Popo and put his hands on the chest of the genie. Instantly a golden light surrounded them both and disappeared after some time.

"I passed ownership of the dragon balls to you, Mr. Popo." – He then jumped to the sky and left the lookout and Popo in shock. He tried to rationalize why did he do this but the answer came to him in a few moments.

"If he thought of a plan to stop that demon himself, Piccolo would know too as they have a mental and physical link."

"I will find a way, Kami. I promise." – His smile disappeared as a determined look on his face showed up.

* * *

 **Now what I'll do is rest for the weekend that I have. Bye!**


	7. Hope

**Say hi to the seventh chapter of Left Behind!**

 **I'm going, to be honest. I wanted to make this chapter better than the end result but of course, I had to be hit by some delicious writer's block in the middle of the text.**

 **Anyways, let's reply!**

 **Luke: Yes, he could kill himself. But I kinda already explained what happened in this chapter. Read it and you'll understand.**

 **jorge2002: Once upon a time, Toriyama stated that he didn't use power levels anymore because it spoiled the result of a fight, removing the drama and suspense. If I decide to use power levels, I'll only show them at the end of each saga, okay?**

 **Aztec Girl: I'm going to explain why Vegeta arriving to help Goku is impossible at this point. First of all, Vegeta doesn't even know that Goku exists. Second, he would be too far to be able to reach him in time. About what you think of the chapters: I understand that it might not suit your likings, but this is what I think that the series would go to if Raditz didn't arrive at the time he did. Piccolo still hates the humans and it wouldn't make sense for him to be stronger than Goku and not kill him.**

 **Now enjoy the chapter!**

 **EDIT: I fixed some plot holes and orthography errors in this chapter, as it would really be a pain in my butt in the future(probably already is).**

* * *

1 month has passed since Piccolo defeated almost all of the Z-fighters. One of the first things he did was overthrow the world government.

* * *

 **Age 762, January 5th**

"Is that your heart beating or is it illusion you're alive?" – The reincarnated demon asked the king of the world in malicious amusement. He then approached him and held him by the neck.

"W-What do you mean?!" – The anthropomorphic dog yelled while gasping for air. He received a frown as an answer before being thrown into the ground. The king finally noticed the carnage that the monster spread across the room they were in. Soldiers split in half, decapitated and impaled by the hands of the green man. If he wasn't so scared he would be puking now.

"What I mean is that you've never been truly alive, king." – Piccolo made sure to speak the word "king" as sarcastically as possible but in a strangely sympathetic tone. He approached the dog man once again, but he crouched and spoke –

"You never felt the thrill of opening someone's chest just to feel the blood, did you?"

"Have you ever felt the need to kill someone in cold blood? – Piccolo was now displaying a twisted and sick smile.

"I'm just going to ask once, king... Do you want to join me?

The king stood terrified at what this monster was even talking about. He wanted him to join him in the bloodbath? The king was filled with anger at him for even hinting at that.

"You're probably wondering: Why me?" – He stood up and his face came back to showing a frown.

"You are a king, just like I once was."

The king of Earth finally recognized the man in front of him –

"D-Demon King P-Piccolo?!" – Piccolo was displaying the biggest smile he'd ever shown, and that to the king was proof enough that he got the facts right.

"I see that his reputation precedes me."

"But h-how?! That boy killed you!" – The king got hurled towards a wall because of that question. Even himself could hear his bones breaking.

"Don't you dare mention that boy ever again..." – Suddenly in a threatening tone, he approached the anthropomorphic animal and said –

"Answer me! Will you join me or not?"

"Go to hell!" – This was all that the king could say because of the pain, causing the demon king to frown once again.

"What a shame... I was expecting to have some allies, but I guess it's not possible." – Piccolo extended his hands in front of the dog man and gathered energy in his hands.

"Destructive Wave!" – Suddenly the energy that he was focusing became a beam of light that engulfed and disintegrated the king of Earth, along with the building they were in.

* * *

 **Age 762, February 12th**

Two days after he killed the king of Earth, he decided to clarify to the people of the world that he and only he ruled Earth. He also took the chance to kill every martial artist left that would dare challenge him to save the Earth. The only one left that even remotely stand a chance is Master Roshi and Tien, the ones with knowledge of the Demon Containment Wave. When he arrived there to kill the ancient master, he disappeared from the islands long ago. About Tien, he knew already that he was alive ever since Kami asked him to go to the lookout since they can hear each other's thoughts. Of course, it hasn't been easy to find him because Tien has masked his ki ever since he killed Goku and the others. It has been like this for 1 month.

"It's a beautiful day today. A shame that it happened on such a sad time"

Those were Tien's thoughts as he woke up to the light of the sun. He started to think about everything that happened in such a short space of time. Piccolo single handed killed Son Goku the savior of the world, Krillin Chestnut, and Yamcha the Desert Bandit. He also disrupted the world government and now is the legal ruler of this world. He destroys cities and kills hundreds of people on a daily basis for only fun. Tien knows that he's looking for him. He's ruining people's lives to get his attention.

Tien decided to stop thinking about it and woke up everyone he could save from Piccolo before he rose to power. Chi-Chi and Gohan, wife, and son of Son Goku. Bulma, a close friend to Goku and Yamcha's girlfriend. Chiaotzu and Launch, Tien's best friends. He managed to save all of them before the world was ruined by the Demon King and during the entire month, they've been running and hiding from Piccolo's mayhem. Every time Piccolo arrived at a city that he was going destroy, Tien checked to see if it was close to where Tien and the others were staying. If yes they would get away from there. It's been like this ever since Kami spoke to the ex-Crane student.

After waking everyone on the camp, they got in the car they used to hide from Piccolo and continued their journey to the lookout of God.

Hours of traveling have passed, and everyone in the car except Tien was now sleeping.

* * *

 **Age 762, February 17th**

5 days have passed and they have finally arrived at Korin's tower. Tien asked the others to wait while he climbed the tower to talk with the deity on the top of the tower. When he arrived there, the place he was in was slightly destroyed, with dust spread all across the top of the tower and with just a little bit of blood in the ground.

"Excuse me, are you Kami?" – The ex-Crane student asked with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"No, I'm not. The one you're searching is above this tower."

"What happened here?" – The martial artist asked as he approached the cat.

"Piccolo happened. He came here 2 months ago, stole my Ultra Divine Water and then drank it." – The cat said.

"Anyways, you don't look surprised that I'm here. Did you know that I was coming?"

"I could feel your energy being concealed bellow the tower. We don't have the time to talk. You need to go to the lookout now." – Tien nodded in agreement but he also spoke –

"But I've been trying to hide my energy ever since Piccolo killed everyone, and now I have to use it again?"

"Let me explain, Tien. On the lookout, there's a room that changes time. One year there means one day here and it hides your ki when you enter as it works just like a different dimension." – Korin allowed Tien to digest this information for some seconds before continuing –

"Popo the genie will help you when you arrive there, but when you enter that chamber you must train for the entire year. Just to remind you, don't stay there for more than a year or else the dimensional link will close." – Tien finally understood what he came here to do and ascended into the sky, rocketing towards the flying temple.

He was finally there. Kami's lookout. The place where Goku was for 3 years training for his first battle with Piccolo. He got a little upset as he remembered what happened to him in this year, but he brushed it off and walked to meet this "Popo" character that was gonna help him. He then noticed a void of darkness in the shape of a man wearing genie-like clothing.

"I believe you're the one Kami contacted, am I correct?" – the void known as Popo spoke in a serious voice. He didn't even let Tien finish his answer when he said –

"It really doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, stop Piccolo and rescue Kami." – At the end of his phrase, his voice cracked a bit. This confused Tien and encouraged him to ask –

"What do you mean "rescue Kami"?"

"What I mean is that Kami left this temple the moment he asked you to come here and gave me ownership of the dragon balls. He tried to kill himself and take Piccolo with him. You probably know this already but Piccolo and Kami were one people at one point in time."

"Yes, I heard. In order for Kami to become a pure-hearted individual, he split his soul in half."

"Exactly." – Popo explained about how Kami went to help Korin recover from Piccolo's attack on his tower and how he tried to kill himself and take Piccolo with him but was stopped by the Demon King.

After the explanation, Tien stared surprised at what he just heard. He thought that the so-called God of Earth wasn't doing anything in the time span of this month.

"Anyways, about the cham-" – He could only say that before he could feel an evil ki signature approaching and instantly knew that it was Piccolo.

"Quickly! Take me to the chamber!" – He noticed that the genie was already running towards that place and accompanied him. After reaching the door to the dimension, Popo warned –

"Remember to only leave this chamber when you get stronger than Piccolo but no more than a year!" – Tien nodded and opened the door.

* * *

He wasn't ready for what he saw once the doors closed and he was stuck there. Nothing. He saw nothing but the place he would rest and eat and after that a huge void of nothingness. What really surprised him, however, was the fact that he met a green elder, almost identical to Piccolo inside of the chamber. Instantly he entered into a fighting stance, but after analyzing the man in front of him he noticed that he was none other than Kami.

"K-Kami?! What are you doing here?!" – He asked in surprise. Before Kami could speak anything, Tien understood even faster than he could think.

"Piccolo put you here so that if you tried to kill yourself, it wouldn't take him as well, right?" – The answer he got was a nod from Kami.

"But how? Why would there be a difference here?" – the elder god then approached him and sat down, motioned him to do as well and started to explain.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is a dimension that's linked to our own, correct? – Tien nodded.

"Tell me, can you feel any ki signatures outside of here?" – After 10 seconds of focusing, Tien denied.

"It means that this is a different plane of existence. If I tried to kill myself here, Piccolo would still be alive back on Earth. The only way of killing him would be if either he died of unnatural causes or I killed myself while we were in the same dimension." – Tien understood now.

"Anyways, I have to start training for the fight with Piccolo." – Before Tien would start.

"I will advise and aid you in your training. Here's some weighted clothing." – Kami extended his finger towards Tien and a small beam of light hit him, creating new clothing for him. Now Tien was wearing a white shirt, white pants, with a blue belt, blue wrists, and black shoes. Tie thanked him and started his training.

* * *

 **2nd month of training**

Tien managed to increase his strength a little bit in the first 2 months of training. His power still wasn't close to what Goku achieved in the fight against Piccolo.

"Kami, mind answering me a question?" – The ex-Crane student asked.

"Yes, and I already did." – Kami let out a little smile as he laughed at his humor.

"Anyways... If Piccolo got you here, why didn't he destroy the door?"

"It's simple, Tien. Piccolo wouldn't want to waste this asset on his rule. A chamber where he could train 2 years of his life in 2 days? Any martial artist would crave for this. And besides, if he destroyed the door, Popo could create a new one."

"He can do that?" – Tien asked with surprise.

"Yes, but since he owns the dragon balls now, he wouldn't want to risk their destruction as Piccolo would kill him if he did that."

"One more thing."

"Ask away."

"Couldn't you leave the chamber and kill yourself before he could get here?"

Kami's face took a serious expression as he said –

"When I tried, he stopped me and before he could trap me in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he said something about having some insurance to make me pay. I don't know what you saw, but perhaps what he's doing to the world is some kind of bargaining chip."

"Well, he did spawn lots of demons, probably to cover more ground."

"Then he probably hid some of them close to the lookout, with the intent of stopping me when he felt my thoughts. When you opened the doors to the lookout, he may have sensed my energy and sent one of his spawns to see what happened here."

"What?! Then we must stop them before it's too late for Mister Popo!" – Tien stood up and with a motion of pure tension, he rushed towards the door, only to be stopped by Kami.

"Tien! I already saved him! There's no need to leave, you're not strong enough to defeat Piccolo!" - The bald-warrior demonstrated confusion as he turned his head towards the deity.

"Trust me, Tien."

"... Fine..." - The ex-Crane student walked back to the white void as he returned to his training.

* * *

 **6th month of training**

Tien's training became way more effective. He was now strong enough to hold off his own against Piccolo and easily defeat him if he used the Tri-Beam.

* * *

 **11th month of training**

Tien was almost done with his training regime. He was amazed at the strength he achieved in only 12 months. He was ready to avenge everyone who suffered at the hands of the Demon King.

* * *

 **12th month of training**

Tien was finally done. He was ready to beat him. Tien decided to take the last day left to rest and talk with Kami about what he should do about Piccolo once he beat him. Both of them agreed that he made too many people suffer to deserve another chance. He was gonna die when they left the chamber.

* * *

The door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened, revealing the ex-Crane student and the guardian of Earth. Both using similar attire. They would walk at a normal pace, but they felt the disturbances on the temple and quickly became a blur of light and color as they arrived on the outside of the lookout. When they got there, they gasped in horror at the scene they were watching.

There stood the Demon King with his hands covered in blood, holding the corpse of the turtle hermit Roshi. His entire face was smashed and deformed to the point where no one could recognize him, but you could by looking at his clothes. On the back of the image, there were Bulma, Chiaotzu, Chi-Chi and Gohan. All of them watched this scene unfold. A kid had to watch this. And it pissed Tien off. As he walked closer to Piccolo, he could only think of one thing.

He was going to enjoy killing this monster.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Leave your feedback as it will help me better myself!**

 **See you later!**

 **"One of these days I painted an orange red. Someone asked me if it was an orange or a red."**


	8. Fighting Back

**Hey, guys! This is the eighth chapter of Left Behind. Now what you probably noticed is that the seventh chapter didn't show up in the feed, right?**

 **To that, I'll answer this: Forgot to accept rules and guidelines stuff this week. That's it.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **24 hours before Tien leaves the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Popo waited patiently for the evil ki he felt approach the lookout. Even if he was maintaining his composure on the outside, on the inside he was panicking. He knew that there was a good chance that he was gonna die before Tien got out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and all he could try to do was stall for time. He could not let Piccolo destroy the doors before tomorrow.

The evil energy signature he felt finally arrived but what surprised him was the fact that it wasn't Piccolo. It had a darker shade of green as a skin instead of the usual "puke-green" that Piccolo possessed while also displaying wings and what looked to be a mohawk on his head. After some time of analyzing and searching through his memories, Popo finally recognized who was this individual. It was Tambourine, one of the spawns of the original Demon King. But how? He remembered seeing Goku kill him himself from the lookout years ago.

"Where is he?" – The newly-reformed Tambourine said in a threatening tone.

"H-How are you even alive?!" – the genie asked between stutters, trying to rationalize how he was seeing a dead man in front of him. Of course, he had seen dead people come back to life already, but not one that was doomed to be in hell.

"The glorious King Piccolo decided that he would not be able to stop his pathetic half from killing himself, so he spawned his loyal soldiers. Just like the original king." – Tambourine then released a smirk, scaring Popo who was asking himself how he was so foolish to not notice this happening.

Popo had to think of what he could do to stop Tambourine from destroying the doors to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but was soon held by the neck by the demon spawn.

"I'm not going to ask twice, where is he?" – Popo was conflicted now. He couldn't tell where Tien was located as if he did, Tien would be trapped in the chamber forever. And if he didn't, he would die, rendering the dragon balls useless. Before he could say anything Tambourine was hit by a punch from behind, hurling him outside of the halls and onto the outside of the lookout once again.

Before the demon underling could even think of what happened, he was interrupted once again by a flying kick, burying him even deeper into the ground. The attacked began to deliver a barrage of merciless punches and kicks onto the evil invader with the intent of killing him but was soon stopped by an energy beam shooting from Tambourine's eyes. Luckily he managed to dodge in time but not in time to hide again, revealing the figure and form of the turtle hermit, Master Roshi.

"So that's where you were all this time, huh?" – The spawn stood up and said to him. Even if he was not tired or damaged had his body covered in bruises and dust. Both fighters then entered into fighting stances. One in the stance of the turtle school and another in the demon fighting stance. After a minute of silence, the rushed at each other.

Popo watched the scene happen in front of him in a mixture of surprise, joy, and worry. He was happy because now he had more time to think of something he could use to stall for more time, but he was worried about the turtle hermit. Sure he was strong, but the power he was displaying in the current fight was not enough to hold back Tambourine for much longer. And the blows he was receiving as he tried to dodge the spawn's attacks confirmed the sad fact. But for some reason, Popo was gaining something that he didn't have for a whole month. Hope. He decided to brush this off as he waited for the inevitable to happen.

Master Roshi went for a kick but Tambourine ascended fast into the air and with a swing of his wings he descended in order to give his enemy a blow that would kill him. He opened his hands and pointed his sharp nails towards the human as he approached even faster than the old man could react. Master Roshi didn't have time to react in time and... It stopped.

Tambourine's smile disappeared after he noticed what happened. Someone was holding his hand. He tried to get out of its grasp but was soon held with a stronger grip and hurled across the lookout until he landed outside of it, on the grounds of the holy tower of Korin.

* * *

The human refugees managed to set a camp close to the village of Upa and Bora, who lived close to Korin's tower. It wasn't so big, but they knew that they wouldn't have to stay there for much time. Tien was gonna defeat Piccolo.

"Chi Chi, are you ok?" – Chi Chi looked to who was speaking to them and recognized the blue-haired woman outside of her tent.

"Hello, Bulma." – Chi Chi spoke in an almost bored tone as she dressed up and got out of the tent she and her son were staying at.

"Food's ready. Are you gonna eat now?" – Chi Chi nodded in declinal as she said that she wasn't hungry right now, but she was gonna ask Gohan if he wanted to. Bulma knew that Chi Chi changed ever since Goku died. Usually, she was talkative and cheery, but now she barely spoke and most of the time grieved for Goku's death. Bulma wanted to help her move on, at least until Tien defeated Piccolo, but she didn't know where to start.

* * *

 **5 minutes later...**

Bulma, Gohan, Chiaotzu, and Mr and were eating the results of Bora's last week hunt. Bulma sighed as she remembered what was like on the day Goku presented Gohan to his friends. All of them were happy, and now the kid was silent and distant ever since his father's death. She remembered when Gohan asked to be trained by Tien. The look of determination on his face would be heart-warming if it wasn't accompanied by an ocean of sadness.

They were almost finished their meal when they saw a flash of light descend from the lookout above them. They quickly ran closer to the general area of the impact area to find out what happened and were shocked when they saw the scene.

A green-skinned man was bruised and trying to get up and fight, but was constantly attacked by none other than Goku.

"D-Daddy!" – Gohan said as he ran towards the man he grew to admire in pure happiness, but noticed that above Goku's head was a golden halo, signalizing that he was still dead.

"Gohan! Stay where you a-UGH!" – Goku was interrupted by an energy attack that engulfed him, creating a mountain of dust and smoke.

"D-Daddy!" – Something snapped inside of Gohan. He just saw his father die right in front of him and he couldn't do anything to help him. He heard the insane laughter coming from the devil who took his father away from him. Tambourine approached the boy and motioned his hands into a karate chop, intending on decapitating the boy. The motion started as Chi Chi and everyone gasped in horror at what was gonna happen. The hands of the demon touched Gohan's neck.

Tambourine smile widened a lot at his action, almost like he was an artist creating a work of art. He then looked towards the other humans.

"Pathetic." – He then started to walk towards them. But he was stopped by a tiny voice.

"Stop." – The threatening tone slightly scared him and caused him to search the owner of that voice. He was then surprised when he saw the boy with his head still intact.

"... Or I'll make you suffer." – The voice coming from the boy concluded. A sweatdrop fell from the demon spawn's face as he felt the energy coming out from the boy. It was like an ocean of endless energy.

He was too scared to move. He was also too distracted to notice the warrior he was facing appear behind him and kick him into the distance. Goku then entered the famous stance to shoot the Kamehameha wave.

"Ka..." – A small orb of energy appeared in the hands of the turtle student.

"Me..." – The sphere increased in size as he focused deeper.

"Ha..." – The ball of blue plasma was now the size of his hand.

"Me..." – The orb was working like a bomb now. Waiting to explode. Goku then pointed his arms towards the warrior that he kicked and screamed –

"Ha!" – The sphere of energy became a giant ray of plasma that rocketed towards the demon spawn and completely engulfed him. A scream of agony could be heard inside of the beam as Tambourine was slowly burned on the inside. When Goku rested his arms and allowed the Kamehameha wave to dissipate Tambourine was no more.

Goku allowed his body to relax and walked up to Gohan.

"Hey, Gohan! How's it going?" – He displayed the Son trademark grin, giving everyone in that area something that they didn't have for a long time. Happiness.

"Daddy!" – The son of the martial artist jumped into his father's arms and hugged him with all the strength that he had and soon enough, everyone Goku met was there sharing the hugs and the happiness that only being around Goku could provide.

After 1 minute Goku allowed the mood to calm down and said in a surprisingly serious tone –

"It was nice meeting you all, but I have to deal with Piccolo and his army."

"W-What do you mean, Goku?" – Bulma asked knowing that the same question was in the minds of everyone else.

"I'm dead, but apparently I've been allowed 24 hours in the world of the living." – This raised a smile on the faces of Chi Chi, Bulma and Gohan. But Goku knew why.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not nearly as strong as needed to defeat Piccolo." – They were gonna speak something, but a hand motion from Goku warned them that he was not done.

"Tien right now is training in a place called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Basically, 1 year there means 1 day here." – Everyone was amazed at that information. Chi-Chi and Gohan because that meant that Goku isn't able to be of much help now, and Bulma and their parents because they were understanding Goku's plan.

"Your plan is to hold back Piccolo's army until Tien comes back, right?" – Mr. Briefs said and the expression Goku made confirmed his suspicions.

"Did you come alone, Goku?" – Chi Chi asked.

"No, Krillin came and is currently guarding the lookout. Yamcha is here too to protect you guys while I take Piccolo's army." – As soon as he said that the Desert Bandit arrived in the area in a blur of color and lightning. The blue-haired scientist ran towards Yamcha and hugged him in a mix of happiness and sadness.

"B-But why go alone, daddy?" – Gohan asked in worry. But soon enough his face took on the expression of determination -

"Let me help!"

"Gohan... I'm sorry but you're not strong enough, s-"

"I wanna help too!" – His son's voice took on a higher tone. Goku started to think of anything that would stop his son from helping him. He didn't want him to enter this life of combat right now and if he did, he would most certainly die. The turtle student had an idea.

"Gohan, I want you to help Yamcha find the dragon balls."

"W-What?"

"Everybody! I need you guys to search for the dragon balls and when everything is over, wish for everyone killed in the last 4 months to be revived except the really bad ones." – Everyone nodded in approval.

"Bulma, do you have the dragon radar?"

"I always keep it in my pocket." – Bulma said lifting everyone's spirits.

"Good, search for them but stay away from the cities where the army of Piccolo stays, okay?"

Chi Chi wanted to help Goku but was quickly declined by him, sighing in defeat they moved on, but before they got into the car to start their dragon ball hunt Chi Chi said in a mixture of sadness, anger, and worry –

"Goku, don't you dare die again." - The car was now out of Goku's sight but he could still sense them.

He ascended into the sky and quickly flew towards the closest city that was under the demon army's command, West City. As he increased speed, he answered to himself Chi Chi's words.

"I won't... I promise."

* * *

 **Now, I'm not gonna lie. I know that there are some mistakes and plot holes in the first chapters(Probably, I haven't checked yet.)**

 **I'll fix them(If they even exist, that is...) after I'm done with the story, as there's not gonna be anything to stop me from the focus of fixing stuff.**

 **Moving on, see you later!**


	9. The First Round

**Hello, guys! This is the ninth chapter of Left Behind!**

 **I know it took a crap load of time to post this but I can explain.**

 **A bug happened to me that blocked my story's latest chapters of showing up on the feed. Also writer's block.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **22 hours before Tien leaves the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

A dead and cloudy climate starts to form as the Earth's current strongest warrior rockets towards Ginger Town. 2 hours have passed since Goku, Yamcha and Krillin came back to the world of the living for 1 full day and Goku didn't enjoy this part of the deal. He already spent 2 hours that he has left and the Piccolo situation hasn't been solved yet. He sighs as he decides to let it be and focus on the mission that he took.

He already freed West City from the grasps of the newly reformed Demon's army but when he was about to leave the city, one of the demons that survived the warrior's attack surprised him with an energy beam making a 2nd-degree burn on the left side of his chest, causing the wild- haired warrior to sink to his knees in pain after he retributed the shot. The pain was so much at the moment that he blacked out.

He woke up to the sound of tree leafs falling on the ground.

'Where am I?' – Was the thought that was answered to Goku in the next minute.

"You're finally awake, huh?" – Goku widened his eyes as he turned his head to the left and noticed the man right next to him. The man had small hints of white hair, signalizing that he was growing old, and of course, that was what Goku focused in until the man released a chuckle and said –

"I guess you don't remember me..." – He helped the turtle student get up on his feet.

"I don't think I remember you... W-Wait... Your face looks familiar." – The familiar man displays a smile as he continues Goku's line of thought.

"Let me ease this for you. My name is Lang Lang Roshi." – After he said that, Goku gasped in surprise –

"Y-You're that martial artist that fought me in the World Tournament preliminary rounds!"

"Good, good! You remember. Now to answer how you got here in the first place." – Lang sat down before speaking –

"I was at West City with my granddaughter when Piccolo took control." – The instant he said that, the faces of both the martial artist took on a serious tone.

"She came because she was taking a summer vacation but in the end, she went through hell with me." – Lang couldn't hide a frown as he said that.

"It was horrible there. The laws that Piccolo forced onto the cities were basically "kill or be killed". Murder, theft, gang wars, everything happened in the cities while you and your friends were gone."

"Wait, how do you know that we were gone?" – Goku asked but he already knew the answer that he was gonna get.

"I'm a martial artist too, Goku. Some years after you defeated me, I traveled the world and learned some interesting skills, like ki sensing. I felt some really high energies battling at East City. It only took me 1 minute to figure out that one of the highest was you and right after it, it disappeared from the face of the Earth." – Lang knew that Goku was uncomfortable with what he was hearing but he also knew that Goku would not be happy if he took pity on him and stopped.

"Now would you mind explaining me about that halo on your head?" – He tried to change the subject.

"Oh, this?" – Goku pointed to the golden ring on top of his head and added –

"That means that I'm dead." – He hoped that it would suffice Lang's curiosity, but the old martial artist just looked at him like he grown a head.

"You can release energy attacks, fly and fight at abnormal speeds. I'll just take it for granted." – They now stood up as they felt a power level getting close to West City.

"T-That power level is huge!" – Lang Lang said in surprise and fear, he noticed that Goku's face took on a serious frown and knew what was gonna happen now.

"Goku, I recommend that you rest. That burn you got would be a weakness that could be exploited if you went for a fight now."

"Lang, that evil ki probably belongs to one of Piccolo's spawns and if you concentrate a bit further, you can feel some weaker signatures that may belong to normal people. I can't let this go on." – The wild-haired warrior took on a face of determination and started to walk towards the town.

"Goku, you already died once! What happens the second time?" – Lang pleaded.

"I-I don't know... but I don't have time to find out." – Goku ascended into the sky and flew towards the abandoned city.

* * *

 **21 and half hours before Tien leaves the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Bulma thanked herself for catching the dragon radar before Piccolo arrived at West City 1 month ago, as it really helps with searching the dragon balls. The problem is –

"Yamcha, can't you just take the radar and fly already?!" – The blue-haired woman said with a subtle hint of anger. The ex-bandit rolled his eyes and replied in sarcasm –

"Of course! How could I not think of alerting Piccolo of my location, right? ... I thought that your supreme intellect would get that soon enough." – Bulma could snap back an argument but chose not to. In the backseat of the car, Gohan watched the situation displaying lots of amusement. The smile he demonstrated rapidly faded when Bulma looked at him with a fake hatred look and Gohan couldn't tell if it was real of course.

The group of survivors was approaching the location of a dragon ball, the Yunzebitto Heights. A group of mountains almost made of pure ice and snow. Unfortunately for them, they weren't carrying any clothing that could help them survive in the cold.

"This place is really cold! We'll most likely die of hypothermia before getting to the peak." – stated what pretty much what everyone knew as they looked to the white wall of snow. The desert bandit replied –

"If you guys climb it of course. I'm already dead so maybe I stand a chance of finding the dragon ball here."

Bulma then passed him the dragon radar and he started to climb but not before he told them to find a safe place.

* * *

West City, the first place to be corrupted by Piccolo's evil is now a glimpse of what it once was. Buildings were destroyed and streets were torn apart. The only thing that could help recognize it as a city it was is the ruins of Capsule Corporation. In the sky, figures could be seen descending into the ground. 3 persons, all of them green and with a similar appearance to Giran.

" **What happened here and where are the humans? King Piccolo asked his spawns to keep this city intact and only destroy it if absolutely necessary**." – The demonic dragons thought to themselves as one of the dragons walked towards the corpses of the mutated Namekians that were killed.

"Who the hell did thi-UGH!" – Suddenly one of the dragons were kicked towards a building, surprising the other demon spawns and making them enter a fighting stance to kill their attacker, a man with an orange gi, blue belt and wristbands, and a wild hair, signature belonging to the turtle student Goku.

They found King Piccolo's greatest enemy and that made them happy to be the ones that arrived here but, he heard from the king himself that he killed this man. How could he still be alive? It didn't matter at the end because he was gonna die now.

"Dragon-like body, incredible ki... If I had to guess, I'd say that you're Cymbal." – Goku maintained his composure in the inside but he was confused by the fact that there were 3 of them when he knew that the original Demon King only created one of them. His thoughts were interrupted when one of the Cymbals dashed at him.

Goku blocked the punch and counter-attacked with a barrage of his own. When he was gonna deliver a heavy blow to the dragon's stomach, the dragon that he kicked recovered and blocked the blow before it could reach his clone. The clones them began a barrage of blows, attempting to kill the man who effortlessly dodged the attacks and kicked both of the dragons far away from the blow exchange. The one that was standing still rushed in for a kick but was quickly hit by a barrage of energy blasts coming from the turtle student's location. Goku approached the demon who was now blinded by the dust and shot a more concentrated blast, pushing him away as well.

The Earth's strongest defense looked to the left and rocketed towards one of the dragons that he kicked. When he arrived there, he delivered a punch with the intent of launching away again, but instead, his arm was held by the same dragon and before he could react to the counter-attack he was punched by the other devil that he kicked. The 3 devils quickly joined in a volley of attacks directed at Goku who was now having trouble to dodge the blows. Soon enough his defense lowered for a split-second and one of the dragons punished him with a back hit. One of the Cymbals rushed him with the determination to not let him have a chance to defend himself but was quickly countered as Goku recovered the control of the situation. Goku focused 2 fast kicks at the eyes of Cymbal and with a second of rest gave a heavy kick, launching the devil upwards, distancing him from the main action scene.

Before the 2 devils left could stop him, he vanished from the ground and quickly reappeared right above the demon that he kicked.

" **I won't stand a chance if they attack me together. I have to either isolate them or take one of them out."**

He entered into a stance to deliver a devastating blow to his opponent and a second before their bodies could touch, he released a crushing sledgehammer onto the head of the Cymbal that he launched.

" **Wait! Is there anyone in this part of the city?** " – He focused for a split-second to sense any ki signatures that could die in this combat. Unfortunately for him, he felt 15 smaller signatures far way from them at the center of the city. He entered a stance and focused a small orb of energy in his hands and instantly released it, with the intent of wiping them off before the battle could get closer to the people's signatures.

"Kamehameha!" – Before one of the Cymbals could even hold the falling dragon, Goku released a giant wave of blue energy that engulfed the 3 demons on the ground and let out an explosion that devastated an entire street from the city.

* * *

 **21 hours before Tien leaves the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Even if Yamcha wasn't using any energy, he still arrived at the peak fast due to his super-human speed. When he checked the radar he noticed that he was standing in the exact same place as the dragon ball.

"I guess that I gotta dig a little bit. Amazing." – He finished that phrase with as much sarcasm as he could at the moment.

"Well... Let's get to it." – He put his hands on the ground and started to open a hole in which he could pass by. He jumped into it and dug further.

* * *

 **5 minutes later...**

He dug enough so that the snow bellow him fell into a pit of darkness, he began to fall but quickly regained his balance before he could hit the ground. When he touched the grounds of the cave in which he felt, he saw the seven-star dragon ball right in front of him, but he also noticed something that caused him to mentally slap himself for being so foolish to not notice it sooner. Yamcha entered into a fighting stance and took on a threatening tone of speech –

"I felt your energy spike when I fell. There's no need to hide." – A dark and twisted laughter could be heard echoing inside of the cave. When the laughter stopped, the one responsible for it left the shadows of the cave and its figure was revealed. He had the green skin that was becoming a trademark giveaway that he was working with Piccolo. His body was chubby and huge and his face, at least in Yamcha's opinion was horribly ugly.

"My, my... I guess that I was careless..." – The demon admitted in a disgusted yet evil tone. He was gonna keep talking but Yamcha interrupted him –

"When did you decided to follow me?" – The green glutton released another smirk and explained –

"Ever since that huge power spike near the King's other half's lookout. Initially, my mission was to kill you all according to Tambourine but, I heard you speaking of a dragon radar, so I figured that I'd wait to see if it works before stealing it." – His speech took on an angry tone during the half of the speech, warning the ex-bandit that his opponent was close to exploding. Inside his mind, he rationalized any way that he could escape the enemy in front of him right now as his power was nowhere as close to the required amount in order to even stand a chance against this monster.

" **Ever since that huge power spike near the King's other half's lookout..."** – He thought about his words carefully and gasped as he noticed that the glutton knew the location of Bulma and the others right now even if he couldn't feel ki. If he failed to beat him here, he would get to the others and kill them.

" **I can't let that happen! But... I'm not strong enough...!" –** His hope began to waver as an idea flashed in his head. He just hoped that he could distract the monster for enough time to execute the plan. He allowed a small smile of determination show in his face but it quickly faded as the demon noticed it –

"Getting cocky, are we? Heh, I can finally release my anger on you! Get ready to be killed by Drum Junior in the name of the great Demon King Piccolo!" – Drum dashed towards the desert bandit, but the face that Yamcha demonstrated wasn't one of fear but instead, one of pure determination.

" **Here I go...!"**

* * *

 **West City**

When the dust of the explosion settled down, Goku could finally see the incinerated corpse of one of the Cymbals that he shot. He sighed in a mixture of relief and disappointment at himself. He did something that he never thought that he would do. Kill someone without giving them a chance to show the good that they had in his heart. It almost made him disgusted with himself but he knew that regardless of morals, that thing was a work of Piccolo.

Just thinking of the name of that devil made every hair in Goku's body go up in anger. He took his life away and made his family suffer in grief. He never wanted Gohan or Chi-Chi to live in fear that they wouldn't survive another day. He regretted sparing him 4 years ago and he hated himself for allowing this disaster to happen. He sighed in anger –

" **Feelings like this are not good for me right now. Time to go to anoth-** WOAH!" – His thoughts were interrupted when 2 rays of energy were shot, aiming towards his heart. Luckily, he noticed the beams before they could get any closer to him and dodged. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed that 2 dragons were still alive. Before he could muster any thoughts of how, he dodged another barrage of blows and jumped to avoid any other risks. But what he saw next was really strange.

Both dragons smirked and approached each other and when they touched, their bodies merged into one. When only one Cymbal was left, he said between pants of exhaustion –

"I guess that using the Multiform technique was not a good choice for a fight with you. But now I'll correct that mistake." – He now lunged towards the warrior who prepared for a fight for his life with recovered vigor. Before Goku could react to the blow, he cursed himself for not noticing sooner that there were no parts of the other dragon's bodies close to the Cymbal that he killed. It was too late now and he had to deal with a stronger Cymbal now.

* * *

 **Any constructive criticism or questions? Send them away!**


	10. Round Two

**This is an achievement. Left Behind just reached double-digits!**

 **I know that I've just spent 3 chapters on the same fight, and unfortunately, I'm afraid that I'll have to make it even longer. I'm sorry, I really wanted to make this part of the story shorter, but this is becoming a lot more than I thought it would. I want to finish this saga before chapter 20, of course.**

 **So don't worry, hang on for a bit longer. I promise that soon enough I'll cover the other Saiyans.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

 **EDIT: I forgot to put what happened to Master Roshi when Goku threw Tambourine out of the lookout, but I can explain: Alzhei-memory loss. Memory. Loss. To make up for it, I'll just tell you that Master Roshi is currently being healed by Popo as Krillin's fighting alongside Goku.**

* * *

 **21 hours before Tien leaves the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Piccolo was sitting on his throne, on the castle that he made the humans that he deemed so puny, build for him. The demon was filled with curiosity as he focused on sensing the power levels that were spiking up right now. If he wasn't there to kill him at the time, he would think that Goku was still alive, as the energy that he felt was identical to the one of the Earth's defender.

" **But how? He's dead! I made sure of it..."** – He manifested his thoughts trough an angry growl, however, it quickly faded when he thought about it.

" **If he's back, then that means that the worms I've killed are also alive. I trapped Kami inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but he could still go to the Otherworld, right?"** – He let out a smirk to commemorate on his fast thinking. He brushed off those thoughts as he decided that there were more important matters at hand. He slightly turned his head to the left as he focused his ki-sensing abilities towards the directions of what was called "The Yunzebitto Heights". Then to the right and focused on the general area of West City.

" **I guess there's no choice..."** – The demon king stood up from his throne and entered a meditative position to focus. After what it seemed a good minute, his image started to flash, and suddenly there were 2 Piccolos.

"Good thing I bothered to steal the Multiform technique from that tri-clops." – He passed his commands to the clone's mind and in no time, the clone stood up and rocketed out of the castle. At the same time the clone flew away from the castle, the original Piccolo went back to his throne in order to regain the energy that he lost by creating the clone.

" **He's the biggest priority right now... Drum can handle the humans at the Yunzebitto Heights."**

* * *

Time practically stood still in Yamcha's perspective as he rationalized what he was going to do and what could go wrong in his plan. There were so many factors that could make it backfire and he was gonna go trough with it even so.

He couldn't fail now. He already failed once and he knew the consequences of that. Yamcha was filled with thoughts about what was Drum gonna do after he killed him, and his mind was full of scenarios in which he killed Bulma, Chi-Chi, Gohan and everyone that he wanted to protect.

He thought about the times in which either he couldn't fight to help Goku or the times in which he was too weak to make a difference. The desert bandit was feeling a storm of feelings inside of him. But one was predominant in all of his entity, determination. The determination to go through with his plan, determination to protect the ones he cared about and determination to finally make a difference.

With that mindset, he rushed towards Drum.

The demon glutton was demonstrating an evil smirk as he waited for the kick of the human to touch him, and in an almost robotic way, he vanished and quickly reappeared behind him. Drum could see the opening in the human's stance and capitalized on that moment, entering a stance to deliver a powerful strike.

When the ex-bandit turned around to try and block the incoming attack, he was hit by Drum's hand that was positioned as an open palm. He believed that the demon was gonna deliver a barrage of blows and continue the fight, instead of that, the open palm held far too much strength for it to be a normal blow.

He was hurled into the walls of the cave, breaking not only through the cave but also through the mountain. He fell into the white and soft ground and in a back-flip recovered his balance. He was in a defensive stance of the Turtle school as his superior opponent was approaching him in a ray of purple light.

Drum was confident in his fighting skills and in the fact that he was twice as strong as his opponent.

" **This fight is gonna be easy."** – He started to think about how he was gonna to kill this pathetic human but interrupted those thoughts away as he saw the desert bandit focus 2 spheres of ki in his hands.

" **Oh really?!"** – He released a smirk – **"Two can play this game!"** – In that notion, he created a small orb of energy in his hand as he prepared to hit him with it.

Surprisingly, his opponent aimed towards the ground and shot, causing an explosion of fire, snow, and dust.

"What the hell?!" – A really confused Drum said as he approached the dust at a faster speed than before.

" **He killed himself? Well, that's boring, I was gonna have fun..."** – Before he could even think of getting bored, he heard noises of earthquakes and... snow above him? When he looked back, he snarled in anger as he noticed the human's true intentions. The mountain of snow was now a raging avalanche, aiming towards him and everyone close to it. Drum ascended into the sky to avoid being taken by the snow.

" **Now to find that bastard!"** – The demon then rocketed away from the avalanche as he figured that the human would also be away from it. When he focused his mind, he managed to sense Yamcha's energy signature. Drum released an evil smirk and rocketed towards him.

* * *

Shockwaves and hints of destruction could be seen in West City as the wild-haired warrior Goku fought against one of Piccolo's spawns, Cymbal. They were in a blow exchange however the one who was gonna win was really clear. Goku effortlessly dodged the dragon's attacks and instantly countered with twice the strength and fury that Cymbal showed.

"Grrrr... Stay still, you bastard!" – the demon spawn snarled to Goku, who in response, caught him by the tail and started to spin him.

Goku released a confident smirk – "If you were complete before fighting me, you would beat me easily, but you wanted to cover more ground, right?"

The turtle student released Cymbal, launching him towards a building, causing the destruction of the structure. He didn't even give time for Cymbal to recover before pointing his hands towards him and shouting – "Kamehameha!" – Instantly, the small orb of energy in Goku's hands became a beacon of lightning, aiming towards the dragon he knocked down. The keyword was "aiming" because it never hit its target.

Halfway through the beam's course, something stopped it and curved it towards a building far from the "fighting arena" that was created. When he managed to see the one responsible for it trough the dust, he just stopped.

He stopped breathing, stopped moving, and most of all, stopped even thinking. He just could not rationalize what just happened. Below him, stood the man who stole his life and ruined the lives of countless people, Piccolo.

For what seemed an eternity they stood there, completely still. The demon king displayed a big, sick, and twisted smile, and the small drops of blood on his arm signified that he just went through with a massacre. Of the two, Goku was the most affected though.

His face was almost devoid of any kind of emotion, but inside he was being hit by a storm of emotions stacking up on top of the emotional turmoils that he already suffered through. He remembered when he spared the demon 4 years ago, and he regretted his choice and came to change his mind in less than a month.

All the sympathy or pity that he felt towards the monster was gone and replaced with hatred. He felt nothing but hate for the demon king. Hate for him killing him and his friends, hate for him making so many people suffer, hatred directed at him for making his family suffer so much. With that last thought in mind, he muttered some words while he could.

"Piccolo..." – The emotions in the voice were noticed by Piccolo, who still kept that smile.

"K-King Piccolo!" – The dragon underling screamed in surprise and happiness, only to receive a severe look from both warriors above him. Once again, the area around them went to silence.

The demon king spoke in an almost bored tone, irritating Goku - "... I came here to see who was the one responsible for killing my spawns here, but I guess that I did it..."

Piccolo then heard an inaudible whisper. It would be hard to hear it if he was a normal human, but as he was a demon, his hearing abilities were better than even's Goku's. He understood the message behind that whisper – "Why are you bloody... ?" - This caused an even bigger smile to appear on his face, causing a shiver to run down through Goku's body.

"Wow, Goku... I expected you to be a little more focused during the fight." – He spoke as he motioned his hands in a boring way. He knew that Goku wasn't gonna interrupt anyways.

"Before I arrived here, I noticed a few weaker signatures closer to where you were fighting." – He spoke it without giving much importance, at least he made it look like it because it made Goku's face turn into a gasp.

"I decided... Why not?" – He once again presented his twisted smile, entering a fighting stance along with Cymbal. For him, it didn't matter if Goku was currently dead because he was gonna die again today.

* * *

Above the skies, on the lookout of Kami, stood a bald monk wearing an orange gi, a purple-haired lady hovering next to a crystal ball, and a dark man with genie clothes. They were all watching the scene in the crystal ball unfold.

Krillin was lost in his thoughts as he realized that Goku was gonna explode in anger in just a few minutes. Honestly, he would be happy, but he saw what the original King Piccolo did to a city, and the image of an out-of-control Goku scared him even more. He needed to stop him.

He slowly walked to the edge of the lookout but was stopped by Baba.

"Let me through, Baba. I need to stop them." – Baba didn't move out of the way, Krillin was gonna speak on a higher note, but he realized that Baba needed to say something.

"Krillin, if you go there on your own, either you won't get there in time or they'll feel your ki and it will probably lead to Piccolo killing Goku before you arrive." – This stopped Krillin in his tracks.

"But if I don't do anything, he's gonna die the same way!" – He snapped at her, showing the panic that he was trying to keep to himself. Baba sighed and told him.

"If you want to help so much, hold my hand." – She extended her hand to him. She explained what she planned on doing.

"I'll take you to Otherworld, where then I'll take you back to the Living World, but on a location closer to them." – A small hint of happiness could be seen on Krillin's face, but also confusion.

"But what do you gain out of this?" – This caused Baba to release a smirk, and for some reason, Krillin didn't think that it was for a noble reason.

"Humans are curious creatures. Do you imagine how much people pay me in order to have their future told? If I let Piccolo kill the humans, no one will make me rich." – Needless to say, Krillin was right.

* * *

" **Gotta thank Tien for teaching me the Multiform technique before Piccolo took over..."** – Yamcha was appreciating the convenience of the situation before him. He brushed those thoughts away as he focused on his plan – **"Now to find them... Oh, sh-UGH!"** – He was suddenly involved in a bear-hug with Drum, who planned on breaking Yamcha's body.

The ex-bandit screamed in pain as he tried to break free of the demon's grasp. They were still moving, set on a collision course with the ground right at the bottom of the mountain.

"You're gonna die here, worm!" – He started to speak to Yamcha in an attempt to rob him of his determination.

"What makes you think that you'll escape?" – Drum smirked as he continued his rant, but was interrupted by Yamcha who did a back-flip, carrying himself and Drum into the avalanche.

"Motherfu-Argh!" – This was all that the green glutton managed to say before he was engulfed by the storm of snow. The desert bandit luckily regained his balance before he could receive any meaningful damage and got out of the avalanche with a lot of effort. As he hovered in the sky he focused on the ki signatures of Bulma and Gohan. After a good minute, he sensed them far away from the avalanche.

" **You'd better be okay, Gohan!"** – Yamcha rocketed at top speed towards the group of refugees.

 **5 minutes later...**

Inside of a small shack on the snow, far away from the mountain that Yamcha was fighting, were Gohan, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and the Briefs. They were tense for a lot of reasons, though Gohan's reason was probably the most intense. Sometimes the ability to sense ki was both a blessing and a curse because it helped him sense his friends' energies, and a curse because he could feel the signatures on the mountain. One of the signatures was so big that it made every bone in Gohan's body tremble.

As he walked out of the house to see if the fight has arrived closer to them, he noticed that Yamcha's signature was a lot weaker than before and was also the closest to them. Gohan ran towards the energy of Yamcha and found him hovering in the sky with a fatigued appearance.

"Mister Yamcha, over here!" – The tailed boy shouted in hopes that the desert bandit would hear him, which fortunately succeeded. Yamcha landed a few meters away from him as he said between pants –

"Gohan, I need a little help here!" – The desert bandit was almost falling apart, at least in Gohan's opinion. He grabbed him and started to move towards the small shack however Yamcha interrupted him.

"Look, Gohan... I didn't beat that power level yet and I stand no chance against him..." – This caused an angry frown to show on Gohan's face –

"Then why are you bringing him to us?!" – If Yamcha had the strength, he would step back in surprise.

"Because you're the only one who stands a chance against him right now..."

"What?!" – Gohan almost blacked out but decided against it as it was not the time for playing.

"You may not know this, Gohan... But when you saw Goku being hit by that Piccolo spawn, your power skyrocketed. If I could guess, I'd say that it's even bigger than Piccolo's..." – Gohan heard every word that came out of Yamcha's mouth, and he just couldn't believe it. Was he stronger than Piccolo? If he were, he would have already beat him.

"B-But I'm just a kid!" – The ex-bandit released a small smile in sympathy to the kid, but he quickly replaced it with a stern look as he snapped back.

"A kid that when angry, can save the world. B-Believe... In yourself..." – The last words from Yamcha traveled to Gohan's ears as the desert bandit went unconscious.

"Mister Yamcha!" – Before he could say anything else, the evil ki that Yamcha spoke of arrived. Gohan noticed it and stepped back in fear of the enemy that he would face in his first "fight to the death".

"A kid now?!... *sigh* I might as well have fun..." – Drum motioned his hands in a playful way as he taunted Gohan.

" **I guess that I'm the only one left..."** – The tailed boy no longer had a choice in what was happening. He had to fight. He quickly entered a fighting stance that he saw his father use. He then rushed towards Drum.

* * *

There were not many things that angered Goku, but today, all of them were hitting them at the same time. He fought for control as the inner beast inside of him screamed to be free. He wanted to make Piccolo pay so much, but he had to be calm, as anger would only make him sloppy.

Piccolo noticed that Goku's aura flared a bright orange for a split second, but decided to ignore it. He and Cymbal prepared to end Goku's life, but they felt a familiar energy really close to them. Goku felt it too, so his anger was temporarily repressed.

When they saw the familiar energy's owner, Piccolo and Cymbal simply glared with anger while Goku's anger practically disappeared from his body. It was Krillin. The bald monk jumped and alongside Goku, entered a fighting stance in order to fight the demons in front of them.

"Krillin, I want to take Piccolo. Finish off that dragon while I fight him." - Krillin knew that Goku's state was not gonna help him in a match against Piccolo, but he decided to let him go anyways.

"Goku, I know that you have a grudge against him, but don't let it take over you, okay?" – He spoke while keeping a face of worry towards his friends. All Goku did was nod as they prepared for the fight of their lives.

* * *

 **Hang on just a bit longer, guys! I'll finish this saga quick.**

 **Anyways, send your feedback as it will help me write better chapters in the future!**


	11. The Tiebreaker

**This is the eleventh chapter of Left Behind!**

 **Before you read, I want to warn that I'll be taking a trip for the weekend, meaning that I won't write anything for the rest of the week. I also got sick in the middle of this week, so I had to rest and not write anything(explains some things). This made me notice that I shouldn't try to make a schedule for chapters as I could be hit by some inconvenience at any time. So I'll post new chapters when I can from now on.**

 **Thanks for your understanding and enjoy your read!**

* * *

 **20 hours before Tien leaves the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

 **Yunzebitto Heights**

The son of Goku dashed towards Drum, who was displaying a cocky smile. Gohan jumped and prepared to punch the demon, but he was met with a devastating punch that launched him into the walls of the shack close to them. Luckily, Chi-Chi and the Briefs got out of the cabin before it fell into the cold ground.

"I guess that I get more people to kill now, huh?" – Drum's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly replaced it with a malicious look as his mind came to murderous thoughts.

As soon as Chi-Chi noticed the blood stains on Gohan's face, her entire mind turned into hatred for the monster in front of them. She quickly started to rush in the direction of Drum as she prepared an attack.

"Monster!" – Chi-Chi shouted with hateful eyes as her leg touched her target, too bad she wasn't strong enough to do any damage to Drum thought. The woman's eyes widened in shock as the fat glutton snorted in taunts. He could see terror rising in the eyes of the humans around him, but that wasn't enough, he wanted to make them beg for their lives and see it disappear from their eyes as he opened up a hole in their throats.

With a twisted smile, he said in a threatening tone – "I'm going to enjoy myself right now..." – Drum then moved his left arm towards Chi-Chi's arm.

'CRACK' – Chi-Chi lost her balance and released a deafening screech as his arm was now positioned in a not-natural way, causing the green demon to laugh in amusement. He then kicked her, hurling her towards the ruins of the shack.

"Y-You monster!" – The blue-haired scientist screamed as she got closer to Chi-Chi, in an attempt to help her get on her feet. When she arrived there, she felt disgusted that someone could feel pleasure from such violence. Chi-Chi's arm was broken, she was full of bruises, blood stains, and her left feet was put in a position that was not normal. This situation was even worse now that Drum was stuck in a fit of laughter as he looked the human that he hurt.

Gohan wasn't even paying attention to Drum as his vision darkened, to the point where all he could see was the broken and battered body of his mother. His own mother was hurt like this, and he didn't have the strength to do anything about him. Why was this happening? All he wanted to do was be a scholar like his mother told him, and yet, he was being forced into a world where the rule was "kill or be killed", but Gohan saw it as another thing.

All the horrible things that happened in the world during this month made him angry at himself and at the world, but he knew that only one was responsible. If there's one person that he should hate, it's the reincarnated demon king, Piccolo.

There were only a few moments before Gohan would snap and lose the thing that he wanted to keep so much. His innocence was being replaced by hatred, hatred towards Piccolo. With a deafening scream, his power skyrocketed and he immediately rushed in to make Drum suffer for hurting his mother.

"Don't hurt my mommy!"

* * *

 **20 hours before Tien leaves the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

 **West City**

Krillin's elbow hit deep into Cymbal's stomach as they were soaring through the air in a blow exchange. The dragon gasped for air as he attempted a counter-attack, only to be easily dodged by Krillin and then kicked towards the ground, opening a big hole in the city. The bald monk sighed in exhaustion and then felt the energy signatures of Goku and Piccolo not too away from his location.

"Looks like he needs help... Well, I'm going there after I'm done with you. Prepare yourself for my "claw" some attack!" – Krillin then put his hands close to his chest and started to focus a small sphere of energy in the gap between his hands. He released it and the orb formed into even smaller balls of ki, which all of them rocketed towards the dragon. The dragon managed to stand up seconds before the blasts hit him.

"That pun will cost yo-ACK!" – The rays of light hit the ground, causing a huge explosion to appear on the ground right below the hovering figure of Krillin. He didn't even try to sense the dragon's ki, he knew it was dead. Krillin instantly stopped in the air and sensed the battle unfold a few miles away from him. If Goku had problems he would interfere.

* * *

The Earth's strongest fighter was currently inside of a building, trying to recover from the blow that threw him into it. He entered a defensive stance as he could not feel the ki of his enemy. He was surprised by a ray of ki, coming in his direction. Goku quickly repelled it but was caught by a blow coming from the same direction as the yellow ki. He was once again hurled, only this time, out of the building and into the grounds of West City.

Piccolo took advantage of his rival's opening and dashed once again to deliver a hard blow, but when his punch was about to hit Goku, the same blocked the punch and countered with a head-butt, launching Piccolo into a tree.

The wild-haired warrior rushed towards Piccolo and attempted a kick, however, Piccolo vanished and quickly reappeared behind him. The demon king tried to capitalize on his opponent's opening and tried a punch, but Goku did the same thing that he did and broke past Piccolo's defense, delivering a heavy blow to his enemy's stomach. Piccolo stepped back as he gasped for air. Goku took his chance and with a motion of his legs, kicked Piccolo and hurled him towards the sky, where he prepared his best attack.

"Kamehameha!" – The beam of energy homed towards Piccolo, but the demon king managed to dodge the beam at the last second. However, Goku curved his arms to the left, and Piccolo had an expression of shock as he saw the dangerous beam curve and once again come his direction.

The devil decided to counter-attack with an energy blast of his own.

"Destructive Wave!" – A giant beam of ki let out his arms as it moved towards the blue attack, but when they were almost engulfing each other, Goku's curved Kamehameha split into 3 smaller beams of lighting, dodging Piccolo's blast and once again flying towards the demon. Piccolo released a scream of pain as he was hit by 1 of the blasts, and drops of purple liquid were leaving his mouth as the second beam hit him in the chest, but right before the final attack hit him, he released a small smirk.

'BOOM!'

The blasts' explosions created an even bigger explosion, spreading fire and dust throughout an entire sector of West City.

Even if he couldn't feel any ki close to him, Goku entered a stance and calmed himself. Just because he couldn't feel anything doesn't mean that he defeated Piccolo, he can hide his ki. Out of nowhere, green arms pierced the ground and grasped Goku's legs in an attempt to break them, Goku screamed from both surprise and pain, but quickly regained his concentration and jumped into the sky. He wanted to push Piccolo as well in order to attack him, but his plan failed due to the fact that he failed to remember that his enemy could stretch his arms beyond any humanly possible way.

" **Crap baskets..."**

Goku mentally cursed himself as he was pushed by Piccolo's arms into the ground. The ground fell apart as Goku fell right through it and met Piccolo's hands with an orb of yellow light in front of them.

'BOOM!"

When Goku recovered from the energy blast that Piccolo released, he was full of bruises and part of his gi was destroyed, leaving only his orange pants and his blue boots. If one word could describe Goku's condition right now, it would be "exhaustion".

"You can't win Goku..."

The wild-haired warrior heard a whisper behind his back seconds before a deafening screech left his mouth. He was then thrown upwards into the streets of the city and when Piccolo rushed in for another punch, Goku blocked it... And regretted immediately.

"ARGH!"

Piccolo laughed as he saw the state of his rival... Well, more like an annoyance. The kick that he delivered broke his left arm and blood was all over Goku's body. He already broke him physically, so he decided to do it mentally now.

"If only you killed me at that World Tournament years ago..."

Goku knew that he was trying to mess up with him and he wasn't gonna let this affect him.

"Then perhaps your friends wouldn't be dead right now...

Piccolo demonstrated an even bigger smile when he noticed Goku's eyes widen.

"Perhaps I wouldn't make so many people suffer..."

Goku knew that Piccolo was trying to anger him, but even if he had these intentions, he was right. All that happened was Goku's fault. If he didn't spare Piccolo back at the World Tournament 4 years ago, none of this would have happened.

"Perhaps you would still have your family..."

Time stopped for the wild-haired warrior as he heard those words leave Piccolo's mouth. As much as he didn't want to believe it, all this suffering happened because he let Piccolo go. The countless people that he killed. His friends. Chi-Chi. Gohan. Right now the person that he hated the most in the world just told him that it was Goku's own fault that this happened.

The green demon approached the kneeling warrior as he started to get bored.

"Honestly, I didn't think that you'd break that easily..."

He rolled his eyes as he searched for anything that he could use to finish off the only human that could ever kill him. He sighed in disappointment as he couldn't find anything that would make his suffering more amusing.

"I guess that I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way..."

Piccolo focused in one of his fingers and prepared to shoot a piercing beam through Goku's heart.

"Any last words?"

He growled in slight anger as all he could get was silence. The ki was now the size of Piccolo's hand as he added some final touches.

"You're not giving me the satisfaction I need... You're no fun..."

The demon king shot a ray of lightning, aiming at his enemy's heart with the intent of finishing the fight in a fitting way. He released a smirk as the beam left his finger, and it only got bigger as it got closer to his enemy's chest. But suddenly, it stopped.

The beam simply evaporated when it touched Goku's chest, leaving a confused Piccolo in the silence of the city. But Piccolo's ears managed to catch something, an almost inaudible whisper.

"You think that this is fun... ?"

This caught the demon's attention as the wild-haired warrior slowly but surely started to stand up.

"... Playing with lives... is fun to you...?

Goku was still lifting up from the ground, and the mere coldness of his voice sent a chill over Piccolo's body. The green warrior didn't even notice that the environment around them was completely silent, almost as if Goku drained the life out of it.

"Whats the problem?... You can destroy countless lives but apparently, you can't destroy a single man..."

Piccolo noticed pure hatred coming out of Goku as he spoke those words. He suddenly felt an immense pain in his stomach and when he looked at the cause of it, he saw Goku's fist piercing through Piccolo's body. He screamed and gasped for air, but he wasn't allowed time, because Goku threw him into a building, making the damage even more severe.

When Piccolo managed to recover, he was hit by a claw combo from Goku, who finished it with his right elbow thrusting into Piccolo's jaw, breaking it with extreme prejudice. If Piccolo could currently scream, Goku would be deaf by now.

"Can you feel it? This pain... is the pain that you caused to everyone on Earth..."

Piccolo stepped back in shock as he saw his rival act in a way that he never did before.

"It's time to make you pay for everything you did..."

Goku delivered a right hook, hurling Piccolo into the ground, only to be once again launched by a devastating kick to his back.

"This is for Yamcha!"

When Piccolo reached the sky, he was blasted by small energy attacks, making him wonder when did Goku learned to cause so much pain, it almost made him... happy.

"This is for Krillin!"

Before the demon could rationalize anything else, he was hit by a sledgehammer blow, crushing his nose and causing it to sink deep into his face. Even if he was feeling an impossible amount of pain, he was satisfied. He managed to corrupt the best that the world had to offer, and it made him proud of it.

"And this is for everyone you hurt!"

Piccolo could only laugh, he laughed at the situation that he was in. He was dying, well, at least his clone. But he managed to find Goku's dark half, and he managed to make it rise. He could only watch as the huge beam of blue energy approached him, and he laughed as he was completely incinerated by his rival's attack.

* * *

Drum stopped his laughter when he noticed the boy's power level spike up and instantly was in a defensive position. Of course, it didn't work as he was punched with extreme ferocity, launching him towards the avalanche.

" **When did the boy get so much strength? He wasn't nearly this strong when I fought him!"**

Gohan saw Drum being swallowed by the storm of snow, but he wasn't satisfied. In his hands appeared yellow orbs of energy, flashing and spiking with electricity.

"Yah!" – The long-haired boy extended his arms towards the avalanche, and just like a machine gun, he machine-gunned the place Drum was with countless spheres of energy.

"Yakka, dakka, dakka, dakka!" – Gohan just kept shooting more ruthless attacks towards Drum's locations, not caring for the damages being caused by his wrath. Drum could feel the heat of the attacks and as a response, he snarled in pain. Of course, it all was in vain as he was slowly and painfully burned. If Drum wasn't disintegrated by Gohan's rage, he was crushed by the avalanche, with no air to breathe.

Gohan allowed his anger to hide inside his mind as he panted in exhaustion. But all of a sudden, he felt his vision darken by a lot. His senses were abandoning him and he couldn't know why. His eyes were longing to close, but he needed to stay awoken, only to regret it as he saw one evil smirk and heard gasps of terror coming from his friends, sending him into a nightmare of fear.

* * *

 **19 hours and a half before Tien leaves the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

 **West City**

Smoke and fire were seen in the giant hole made by Goku's wrath, and Krillin could both see it, and sense it. The short man quickly descended into the ground as he rolled his eyes, with the intention of finding his friend, most likely unconscious from the sheer power used. Needless to say, he found him almost naked, full of bruises, and with a broken arm. Krillin's face transformed into a look of worry as he rushed towards his friend and lifted him in his arms.

He focused his mind as he tried to sense any evil kis close to him, and sighed in relief as he felt nothing but his friend's energy. He then ascended into the sky and flew towards the lookout of the Earth's god.

* * *

 **Piccolo's castle**

The corridors of the castle were filled with steps, most of them being made by the demon king himself. His expression was, as expected, a twisted and evil smile, hinting out that he just went through with one of his plans, resulting in success. In his arms, a small boy could be seen. His clothes were dusted and dirty, and his face had a small hint of red, pointing out that the demon king had to use force to subdue him. But the most important of the details about the boy, was his long, brown tail between his legs.

* * *

 **19 hours before Tien leaves the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

 **Kami's lookout**

Popo watched with interest and worry as the short martial artist carried Goku in his arms, dropping him on the ground. He walked up to Popo and asked him to take care of him, he probably would wake up soon.

A few minutes later, he saw a long-haired figure appear on the lookout, carrying an unconscious woman and a blue-haired woman, of course, they were recognized as Chi-Chi and Bulma. Krillin helped the Desert Bandit carry the parents of Bulma into the lookout as well, being careful not to use too much energy and alert any spawn that could be close to the area.

"So... What the hell happened to you guys?"

Krillin asked Yamcha when he noticed the state Chichi was in and the bruises on Yamcha. Yamcha released a small smirk when he extended his hands, showing the four-star dragon ball.

"Good job!"

The ex-bandit allowed that smirk of his to fade away as the figure that there were more important matters. This drew a confused look from Krillin's face.

"Okay, tell me what happened."

They both sat down close to Bulma, who was treating Chi-Chi's unconscious body, and Yamcha started.

"We arrived at the Yunzebitto Heights, looking for the dragon balls..."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Sorry for making Gohan's snapping seen so unimportant but the chapter was starting to get too long and I want to have a middle point of 1.800 - 3.300 words. That's also the reason that made me finish this chapter with a cliffhanger.**

 **Anyways, I'll be back soon and there will be a chapter just as soon! Bye!**


	12. Signs of Insanity

**Hello, guys! This is the... twelfth? Yes, the twelfth chapter of Left Behind!**

 **I should apologize for staying too long without posting a chapter. I apologize. Did you expect anything else? *laughter* Gosh, you're innocent.**

 **Also, I guess that I forgot to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. Thanks a lot! I appreciate it a lot!**

 **Special thanks to Storymaker3469, Anonymous(you know who you are), Guest(once again, you know who you are, Althea Lynn, jorge2002, Luke, Aztec Girl, and all the other Guests and Anonymous that are helping me better my writing by reviewing it.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12#: Signs of Insanity**

 **19 and a half hours before Tien leaves the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

The son of Goku panted in exhaustion as he allowed his mind to brush the angry thoughts away. He really needed it. Suddenly, all of his senses disappeared as he felt his vision fade.

Bulma saw Gohan fall unconscious into the snow as she stared at his attacker, and gasped when she saw the demon king himself, Piccolo. The environment around them went completely silent, and everything that could be heard was the refugees' back-steps. They wanted to help them, but what could they do? All that it would cause is their deaths. So for now, they simply waited.

The devil quickly crouched close to the "brat" and held him in only one arm. He stopped his steps as he glared at the filthy humans before him and smirked.

"Aren't you gonna stop me?" – He only waited a few seconds of nothingness as he sighed and ascended into the sky. His aura flared up into a purple fire, and he shouted before rocketing towards his castle.

"Cowards!"

* * *

 **19 hours before Tien leaves the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

The bald monk listened with attention as the Desert Bandit spoke about Gohan's whereabouts. Needless to say, he wasn't gonna like telling Goku that his son just got kidnapped. When Yamcha finished his explanation, they both stood still for some time and soon enough Krillin stood up and sighed.

"I think it's best not to tell Goku about this when he wakes up." – This caused his long-haired friend to stand up and yell at him in surprise and slight anger.

"But why not, Krillin?! It's his own son!" – Krillin waved his hands as to calm him down and said in a surprisingly calm tone to this situation.

"Y-Yamcha, you didn't see what he's been doing to himself since Baba brought him here. Goku's been crazy about defeating Piccolo's army and wasn't even resting before I rescued him."

"B-But..." – Yamcha tried, but he couldn't find any words to counter Krillin's arguments. They stood silently as they turned to Goku's unconscious body, who was currently being patched up by Popo. They didn't know what to say. Everything changed too much and too fast.

"I guess he changed a lot, huh?" – A voice behind the 2 warriors spoke and caught their attentions, causing them to turn around and see a bearded man. They rejoiced as they recognized him as the turtle hermit, Roshi. It didn't last long as they remembered the severity of the situation before them.

The old man approached them and sat down to rest and reflect on the recent happenings. The 3 of them simply didn't know what to do, Yamcha wanted to protect Bulma, yet he didn't have the strength to do it. Krillin and Roshi were lost in their thoughts, both thinking about Goku. That man, as a kid managed to defeat King Piccolo, a feat thought impossible by all at the time. And now, he was in the same situation as them, a man trying to protect the little hope this world had.

"What about Chi-Chi?" – They heard the blue haired scientist speak in worry, causing shivers to invade Krillin's, Yamcha's, and Roshi's bodies. Everyone knew and feared the woman's rants, and thank Kami that she didn't currently have her Frying Pan of Doom. The moment she finds out that they let Gohan be kidnapped, they would be deaf.

"I-I think we should go get Gohan!" – Krillin said as best as he could between stutters. Of course, Yamcha and Roshi didn't like that plan too much. Yamcha instantly yelled.

"But he's with Piccolo right now, it's gonna be impossible without Goku or Tien!"

"Tien's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Goku's... well, Goku's like that." – The turtle hermit replied to Yamcha, pointing his hand towards Goku. The remaining Z-fighters sighed as the simply knew that if they didn't get Gohan before Chi-Chi woke up, they wouldn't live to... live again?

An idea popped into Krillin's mind as he thought about Gohan. He put his hands on Yamcha's and Roshi's shoulders and with a confident voice he started.

"I think I have an idea, guys..."

"I really don't like your tone, Krillin..." – Master Roshi usually remembers that tone of voice from when Krillin pranked Goku during their training at Roshi's island. He got even more scared as Krillin's smile faded.

"But we need to wait some time before starting it. Let me explain to you guys."

* * *

 **5 minutes later...**

"That is a terrible idea and it could kill us all." – Roshi stated blankly to his apprentice as he saw his smile turn into a frown.

"Do you have a better idea?" – Krillin asked in slight annoyance to his master and friend, and he knew he won the bargain when he saw them sigh and nod in denial.

"We have no choice. Let's wake him up and explain the plan." – The 3 warriors walked towards the spike-haired warrior, hoping that he would at least listen to the plan before rocketing towards Piccolo's castle. They knew that he would try to both rescue his son and stop them.

* * *

 **18 and half hours left before Tien leaves the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Gohan finally awakened, only to see himself inside of a cell, as he could see the walls and the locked door in front of him.

" **I must be in that evil Piccolo's castle..."** – He then stood up and observed his surroundings. He was closed inside of a small cube, a small opening could be seen in the door, giving a small amount of light for him to see. He then winced in pain as his stomach hurt.

" **I'm hungry... !"** – Finally, he noticed that he had gone a long time without eating, in fact, ever since they reached the Yunzebitto Heights. He screamed for help, and surprisingly, he was answered.

"A-Another kid?! When will he stop?!" – Gohan kept hearing some more voices from outside his cell so he decided to talk as well. Fortunately for him, his voice didn't sound so timid as he usually was.

"W-Who are you... ?" – The voice that answered his question was an old and weak voice, hiding anger and sadness behind it, puzzling the already confused tailed boy. He even forgot how to speak for a moment, and between stutters, he managed to answer the voice.

"M-My name is G-Gohan." – Before Gohan could speak even further, the doors of not only his cell but everyone's cells opened, giving full light to the eyes of the humans. Then a green humanoid creature walked in the tailed boy's cell and grabbed him by the tail, throwing him outside.

* * *

 **14 hours and a half before Tien leaves the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

 **19:34 PM**

The skies of the planet were dark as the sun had already gone away, and the shining sphere of the full moon touched the figure of the demon king with its blue rays of light. Piccolo stood in a meditative position, floating in the sky, right above his castle. He had a lot in his mind this night.

He already knew that Goku and the "worms" came back, as he himself saw them through the vision of his clone, and he felt the presence of his underlings fade as he was in the heat of the battle with his arch-nemesis, signaling that they were dead. Well, at Cymbal, Drum, and Tambourine were dead.

He remembered when he took over Earth, knowing that he couldn't be there to stop Kami from killing himself, he created mutated versions of himself and passed the knowledge of the Multi-Form technique to them. This way, he and his underlings could be everywhere at the same time. As an insurance, he made humans build this castle for him, and put a nuclear bomb right below it as well as putting a sensor inside of him, he also captured humans as hostages. If his heartbeat stopped, the bomb would go off, destroying thousands of lives in the process.

Of course, Kami didn't know that. He wanted his other half to suffer when he discovered the fact that he died committing the worst sin of his life(in Kami's vision), murdering innocents. Heck, he even took Goku's son as hostage, so now both Kami and Goku would lose something by killing Piccolo.

He was cut off from his meditation as he heard his weakest underling, Piano Junior, speak to him. The small green demon rests his wings and kneeled over.

"King Piccolo, I arrived with the daily report."

"Go on then." – Piccolo responded with a growl, subtly warning his subject to be fast. As expected, he complied.

"The captures today were more than successful. 142 humans were captured and taken as hostages to the chambers along with Son Goku's son, sir. We also have underlings watching the lookout from a safe distance, in case your other half decides to show his ugly head. But there is one thing that should interest you, your highness." – Piano spoke in a calm yet firm tone, he probably wanted to deliver the message quickly and get to the important part. Needless to say, Piccolo noticed the shreds of happiness inside of his "son". He stood in silence, he didn't want to interrupt this next message.

"I believe that the underlings finally found the ex-Crane student's location, my highness." – As expected, this caught the full attention of the demon king. Piccolo quickly got out of his meditation and descended into the grounds of the castle. The night illuminated his face, revealing the twisted smirk of confidence on his face.

"The underlings hidden close to the lookout saw the bald man climbing up that cat's tower, and later, he was on the lookout. We believe that he's with Kami, training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, my highness." – A look of worry made its way to the demon's face, as he rationalized a plan to foil the Z-fighters' plan.

He knew that they weren't gonna let any of his underlings or him get any closer to the flying fortress, much less the doors of the chamber. Besides, he knew that he would need the chamber's abilities in the future, however, he realized that he didn't have a choice, as 24 hours were almost over, and Tien would leave the chamber in a few hours. The only option left? Destroy the door before the bald warrior left.

"That is all. If allowed, I am leaving, my highness." – The pterodactyl-like character left the outside skirts of the fortress, leaving Piccolo to finish his plans.

* * *

The light of the torches was shining strongly, spreading a bright orange color through the room in which the humans remained, as they feasted on the things that the demons could call "food". Gohan was a victim of torture because of this, as he needed far more food that the average human, due to him having blood that he does not know about yet. He tries his hardest to simply chew the gray thing in front of him and be done with it. He was failing.

"You look like you don't like the food. Oh, that's a stupid thing to say. Of course, you don't like it. No one does." – Suddenly, the tailed boy heard a voice come from behind him, it sounded like a child, and when he turned to see, he saw a boy with golden locks and a pair of brown eyes. He presented himself as Sharpner.

In the 4 hours he was stuck in the chambers of Piccolo's castle, he befriended a boy called Sharpner and his mother, Penny. Gohan found Sharpner to be quite an energetic kid, even if they were in their current situation. The yellow-haired boy kept talking about someone named Hurcule and how he was gonna save them really soon. Gohan knew that it most likely won't happen, but he'll let his new friend dream a little bit.

Unfortunately, he heard one of the demon's spawns call some people, holding a list in his hand. And as if fate hated him, his name was called.

"Oh no... Will you be alright, nerd?" – Gohan released a smile as he heard the last word leave Sharpner's mouth, and turned his head to see his friend with a look of worry on his face. This reminded him of the situation he was in.

"Y-You should go, who knows what will happen to you if you don't obey those monsters..." – The tailed boy heard the voice of his friend's mom speak in a worried tone, honestly, he could imagine why.

"I don't know, but it's best than being beat up, right?" – He answered the woman as he walked in the direction of the other humans.

* * *

 **1 minute later...**

Gohan and the humans were now in a hallway, following one of Piccolo's underlings. The hallways were painted in gold, with red banners on the walls. He could also see windows on the brick walls of the chambers, revealing nothing but a dark blue, showing that it's really dark outside. Gohan was really uncomfortable, as he was still hungry. In fact, he'd been hungry ever since he was knocked out by the demon king and brought here.

All of a sudden, he hit something and saw it to be a leg, covered in black regretted it, as the one wearing it was one of the spawns. The demon in response grabbed the boy's arms and threw him into the ground, close to the humans. The one he saw in front of him was none other than the demon king, Piccolo.

Instantly, he was hit with a wave of emotions, from hatred to fear to sadness then. He was finally meeting the man who, in his eyes, hurt everyone he knows. His sick and twisted smirk made every human in that room quiver in fear, except Gohan, he was trembling as he struggled to control his rage.

"Listen closely, I'm only gonna tell you worms once." – The deep voice of the green devil echoed throughout the room, snapping Gohan out of his mental battle.

"My underlings brought you here because I need to teach you how things work in my territory..." – At the end of the phrase, Piccolo couldn't hold back a sadistic smile, warning the humans. Something bad is going on. At the wave of his hands, 2 underlings showed up in the room, carrying an old and decrepit man. Instantly Gohan felt a bad feeling in his stomach.

"When I say... you obey." – The underlings threw the man on the ground, closer to Piccolo.

"This man is an example. He refused to obey my orders, so I guess that he should be punished, right?" – The humans already knew this, along with Gohan. Piccolo's goal was different, focused on the son of his rival. He wanted to break him just like he broke his father and this way was really effective. He motioned his hands towards the old man, and with a loud sound, broke the old man's arm.

The screech released by the old man traveled through the entire castle. Gohan was close to snap, and that was exactly what Piccolo wanted. He wanted to see him as a rage-fueled beast. He then kicked the old man in the lower half of his body, breaking his leg. It has been a long time since he got to hurt someone, and he loved it.

"STOP IT!" – Piccolo heard a deafening shout, coming from the tailed boy, who with another screech, burst into a ball of electricity and dashed towards the green warrior. Fortunately for Piccolo, he jumped, dodging the blow. He took the chance to grab the boy by his tail and hold him as he tortured the old man. Gohan's eyes began to tear up as he pleaded for Piccolo to stop, only to fall on deaf ears.

Piccolo kicked the old man into the roof of the room, and with a flick of his hands, ordered one of his underlings to finish the job. The spawn aimed towards the old man and instantly released a yellow beam of light, completely incinerating the victim. All the humans gasped in shock and every demon laughed in ecstasy. It was surreal how they could do it without feeling sick because they surely were feeling sick.

Gohan stood completely still as he watched that scene replay in his mind over and over again. He didn't even notice his body being thrown into the wall, breaking it. All his thoughts ended up in a phrase.

" **How can someone be so cruel?" –** The image of the old man and those words filled his head again, and again, and again until it was engraved in his mind that Piccolo was not normal. He was sick, evil, psychotic and a complete devil. Why wasn't his dad here to save him? He was supposed to be the strongest. Then it happened, he snapped. He learned one thing during Piccolo's rule. You need strength to protect yourself. And that was exactly what he gained when he saw the shining form of the full moon in the sky, causing his tail to stay still as if to appreciate the view.

* * *

 **1 minute later...**

The dark skies illuminated Goku's orange gi as he flew towards the energy signatures of Piccolo and Gohan. He woke up in the lookout, and the moment he heard Krillin say that Gohan was kidnapped by Piccolo, he completely snapped. He rocketed in the direction of Piccolo, not even minding his still severe wounds. He already failed Gohan and Chi-Chi once by dying, he wasn't gonna do it again. However, he stood completely still now, with a dark look on his face as he sensed a huge energy spike up.

When he approached the castle, he simply stopped. He saw a giant ape, wrecking the castle and fighting the spawns. The humans below him saw the ape as a savior, but Goku saw it as another thing. He saw the monster who wrecked the arena of the World Tournament years ago, the monster who destroyed Pilaf's Castle, and above all, the monster who killed his grandfather.

With this thought in his mind, he allowed his friends, who were following him, catch up to him. Perhaps they could explain this.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? I would really enjoy some constructive criticism, as it helps me increase my writing skills.**

 **As you can see, Goku is gonna be the emotional focus of the next chapter. Funny thing is that I've completely forgotten about the Great Ape Form until I started thinking about Krillin's plan, so I've included it on Krillin's line of thought. This chapter didn't have any fight at all, but since you finished reading it(I hope), you already know that next chapter will be intense.**

 **Smell you later!**


	13. Panic

**Hey, guys! This is the... Unfortunately for me, I don't know about cardinal numbers in English, so I'm just gonna say that this is Chapter 13 of Left Behind.**

 **Thanks to Guest... and Guest...? Continuing, thanks for the reviews, guys!**

 **Now enjoy your read and at the end of it, give me your thoughts about it!**

* * *

 **14 hours and a half before Tien leaves the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Panic was the one word that could describe what was currently happening in the moment. People running, men and demon alike dying, and a huge beast destroying both the demons and the humans as if it was a big feast. Far away in the sky, stood Goku, defender of Earth, and shocked at what was in front of him.

The wild-haired warrior had no idea what to do right now. He was watching as the beast that haunted his childhood destroyed both Piccolo's army and human lives. He was gonna stop him, but not before he spoke to Krillin, Yamcha, and Master Roshi. His hands trembled, revealing the doubt and anger that he had grown to raise in his mind. All he could now... was wait.

* * *

2 rockets of white light crossed the skies as the men inside the bursts of ki tried to reach their friend. Krillin turned his head to see the warriors behind him, only to notice that only Yamcha stood behind his ray of light.

"Yamcha, where the hell is Master Roshi?" – Krillin sent his question to the Desert Bandit, who demonstrated a blank expression.

"Krillin... Master Roshi can fly, right?" – The flying stopped as they even forgot how to breathe for a second. Both displayed a completely blank expression on their faces, and in their minds they could almost imagine the turtle hermit still on the lookout, waiting for them to remember him.

Krillin regained his composure and with conviction yelled – "Well, now's too late to go get him! Let's go talk with Goku while he's still there!" – With no second to spare, they once again were engulfed by a burst of light as they rocketed towards the wild-haired warrior's energy signature.

* * *

"Destructive Wave!" – A golden wave of light was aiming towards the giant ape's chest, being released by one of the demon spawns. It touched the beast's chest and faded to nothingness as the monkey countered with an even bigger wave. The purple beam touched the ground, destroying the ground below it along with the demon who attacked him, creating a giant crater on the ground.

Close to the scene stood a shocked Piccolo, trying to figure out what happened.

" **What the hell did that boy do?! He was barely stronger than an adult human minutes ago and now he's stronger than even me!"** – The demon king needed to create a plan to incapacitate the boy. He wanted him as a soldier, which meant alive. He would have all the time in the world, had he not felt Goku's ki approaching his location.

" **Fan-freaking-tastic! Now I have a time limit!"** – Piccolo noticed the giant punch coming towards him, and managed to jump and avoid the blow just in time. He then started to run above the ape's arm, jumping and blasting the beast's eyes, blinding him and allowing Piccolo to plan something.

The giant monkey that took Gohan's place roared in pain while covering his eyes. His furry tail was swinging like a sword, destroying some buildings and spreading even more panic. Piccolo then rocketed towards the ape with the intent of attacking him and failed miserably. He was met with a huge punch, hurling him into a mountain close to his castle.

When he managed to recover from the dust and pieces of the mountain that were destroyed, his gi was completely ripped, only covering his leg and parts of his chest. He was also covered in bruises and purple blood.

" **I can't beat the brat as I am right now... Luckily, I have some insurance."** – A smile showed up on Piccolo's face as he held a small stash, originally coming from his belt. He opened the stash and took what looked like a small green bean. Without hesitation, he swallowed it and a few minutes later, all his bruises were healed, and his power was full once again.

" **Now to beat this brat... Hmmm... Wait, he only transformed when he saw the moon. Interesting..."** – The demon king then turned his head into the full moon. The light of the moon didn't reach the grounds of the inferno of flames and destruction in which Piccolo stood. Piccolo didn't have much time to appreciate the view as he was launched towards the sky by the raging ape. The ape released an energy blast into the sky, pushing Piccolo further into space. The one thing that every human and demon could hear right now was Piccolo's scream of rage.

"FUUUUUUUUUUU... !"

* * *

The wild-haired warrior watched with shock and somewhat amusement the scene that unfolded in front of him. Piccolo was being pushed. This beast did what not even him and his friends could do together in their last encounter with the demon. Goku's face then formed into a frown as he remembered his last encounter with Piccolo.

He came out of his trance when he felt the energies of Krillin and Yamcha right behind him. He turned to them and hoped that they can explain what this means.

"G-Goku!" – He heard his best friend exclaim. The cheerful tone always made him feel better, but not this time. There were more important matters at hand.

"What is this, Krillin?" – Goku spoke in a quiet tone, but Krillin could see in his friend's eyes, the anger about to explode on someone and if he didn't speak soon, the anger would be released on him.

"It-It's G-Go..." – Krillin spoke in a whisper, afraid to say anything. The only ones hearing the message were Krillin himself and Goku, due to his increased hearing. Goku's hands shook a little before he turned his head at Yamcha.

"Yamcha, there's people close to the fight! I need you to take them away!" – Yamcha's eyes widened a little and he started to move, but Krillin stopped him, putting a hand on the Desert Bandit's shoulder.

"Yamcha, we need to follow the plan. We'll deal with this once the ape's down." – Goku then turned his eyes to Krillin, giving him a harsh look, slightly startling the bald monk.

"What plan, Krillin? While we're sitting here doing nothing, people are dying! Innocent people! And G-Gohan too!" – Krillin noticed the anger inside Goku ready to explode, if he didn't do something soon, this anger would be used wrongly. He needed to calm him down. Now. Of course, things weren't so simple, he knew that telling him the full plan would make Goku snap. Did he really have to do this now?

Krillin sighed, told Yamcha to go and take the hostages away. With a calm and fearful tone, he spoke.

"Goku, you're not gonna like what I'm about to say." – Goku focused his vision on Krillin, expecting an explanation. Why wasn't he gonna like what Krillin will say?

"Do you know that monster that always showed up in a full moon? The one that destroys everything in his path?" – Goku wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knew when someone was buying time, especially when there's no time left to buy.

"Krillin, time's running up." – Krillin stuttered a bit when the wild-haired warrior said that, but he regained his composure and spoke, hoping to finish the explanation as fast as possible.

"Well, that monster was y-Watch out!" – Suddenly, Goku was hit by a giant fist and hurled towards some remains of Piccolo's castle. Krillin luckily was a few meters away from Goku and wasn't hit by that punch. The bald monk avoided a slap from the monster and managed to stay further away from the beast.

" **Need to get to Goku..."**

* * *

Right above the Earth's atmosphere was a shining flash of light, heading towards the sun. If one could look closer, would notice the green man being carried by the beam. And anyone with a good hearing could hear his deafening screech.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" – Piccolo managed to get out of the beam, dashing to the side right before they've reached the point of no return. He slowly allowed gravity to attract him to the planet. It was gonna be a long trip. He would be dead already if he didn't create a protective barrier of ki, allowing oxygen to accompany him on the trip to God knows where.

He already knew what to do. He needed to destroy the moon, and then the monster would go and be replaced by a cowardly brat. Needless to say, Piccolo didn't find that trade fair. He would destroy the moon, he decided. Once he got back on the ground. He was already thinking of ways to distract himself from the boredom, but then he was starting to feel warm.

His eyes widened as his skin started to sweat a little bit. Not only was he gonna have a long trip, but an uncomfortable one as well.

* * *

The ex-bandit landed a few meters from some hostages, who were stuck on some rocks. He instantly extended his hands and lifted the rock, freeing what it looked like a small kid and some adults.

 **1 minute later...**

He manages to save the people from the make-shift prison they were into. He pointed his hands in the direction of an empty city.

"You need to go in that direction. It's the safest place you people can be right now." – He helped the people there leave the ruins of the castle and now they were at the start of a desert. On the horizon, you could see point forms and round shapes. Probably the city Yamcha spoke about, thought the humans.

* * *

The giant ape tried to hit everything in his path, both demons, and humans. Krillin figured that he was probably going through the same stuff as Goku, where he didn't remember anything that he did in that form. He was wrong. As the bald monk dodged the monkey's blows, he tried to concentrate a huge amount of energy right above his head, but since he was too busy trying not to die, it would take a long time if it kept going the way it was. The time he didn't have.

"Goku, where are you?!" – Krillin screamed, hoping that Goku could hear and snap out of whatever was happening to him. He was almost hit by an energy blast, this time coming from one of the demons.

"Are we really gonna do this now?!" – Krillin asked in indignation and anger, causing the demon to smile.

"King Piccolo wants the kid alive and well, meaning that we can't let any of you humans touch him. We'll fulfill this mission even if we all have to die!" – The demon flapped his wings and with a burst of light rocketed towards Krillin, who entered a defensive position.

* * *

It was dark. So dark that Gohan could not see anything around him. He was stuck, he couldn't move even a single bone in his body. The only things he saw was the big red eyes in front of him, looking at him like they were judging him. For some reason, he didn't feel afraid, and that was weird. What he was feeling though, was an emotion that he had grown to know. Hatred.

He didn't know why, but all he felt in that moment was pure unconcentrated rage, begging to explode. Then he saw the eyes changing. The once red, huge eyes now glowed with intensity, becoming almost transparent. The tailed boy then saw the eyes show images. Weird images of a giant ape destroying buildings, screaming in the middle of an inferno of blazes and smoke.

Why were the eyes showing him this monster? He didn't know until he saw another scene.

This time, it showed the furry monster punching his father, sending him towards a mountain and destroying it, while Krillin screamed.

"D-Daddy!" – Gohan screamed, suddenly being able to move his face, but still not enough to leave. He was gonna make this monster pay for hurting his dad. That is until the eyes shifted the scene to another.

This time, stood Piccolo, holding Gohan by the tail as he tortured the old man from before. The hatred inside the boy only increased as he re-watched that scene unfold. Then Piccolo vaporized the man, making both the Gohan from the vision and the one in the dark to scream bloody murder. Gohan was a sphere of pure anger, hatred, and murderous intent towards the demon king. And then he was thrown into the wall.

He was engulfed by hatred and confusion. Why was this happening to him? Why were those eyes showing this to him? Why was it even here? Those questions plagued his mind, and it only raised more questions when he saw himself, looking at the moon. His face showed confusion, which became shock as he saw himself growing in size and creating fur. He saw himself becoming the monster that hit his dad.

He simply could not believe what he was seeing. He was the monster who destroyed the castle. He was the monster defeating Piccolo. He was the monster fighting his father. He was the monster fighting Krillin. He was the monster terrorizing those people. He had become a monster. He didn't even notice the eyes disappear, leaving him to silently think. He didn't notice the tears leaving his eyes as he remembered his own fist hurting his father. He didn't notice his body falling on the ground. Forgetting that he couldn't move just moments ago, Gohan sat in a fetal position and he simply let it all out.

All that sadness, all that anger, all that sorrow, everything. Everything that has boiled up inside the boy simply consumed him as he was soon in a sea, formed of his own tears.

* * *

Krillin just finished a demon spawn, impaling him with a ki blast. He wasn't usually this violent, but he wasn't really guilty of it.

" **Off to a great start, huh?"** – The bald monk reacted in time for the incoming tail of the monster, dodging it just barely and distancing himself as he concentrated energy once again. He needed to get this right. There were no second chances. He raised his hand, positioning it above his head.

" **Come on, come on, come on..."** – A small orb of lighting started to form above Krillin's hand.

He quickly descended into the ground, dodging another blast from the ape.

" **Almost there..."** – The sphere increased in size and was now around the same size as Krillin's head.

" **I already got all the energy I need. Now to bend the attack..."** – The ball of light started to increase in width, starting to look like an energy disk. The ape jumped towards the bald monk, hoping to crush him. Krillin didn't move, however. He stood still. He was almost concentrating the energy. The energy was now a disk-shaped attack, waiting to be launched. Krillin smiled as he saw the ape's form almost touching him. He could feel the heavy breathing coming out from Gohan's nose.

"Destructo D-ACK!" – He never finished his chanting, the monster hit him before he could swing his arms. Krillin was hurled towards the sky. The monkey jumped, catching up to the bald monk's altitude. The monster prepared a sledgehammer and with huge strength, released it on Krillin.

The bald monk roared in pain while he was launched into the ground, creating a huge crater and spreading a lot of dust and smoke.

The monkey landed on the ground, creating an earthquake in the area. He puffed his chest and with anger and hatred released a roar. The roar echoed through the skies, making everyone who could hear it cower in fear. Gohan turned his head to the moon, and launched an energy beam towards the sky, almost as if it was a ritual of gratitude. He had won.

He snapped out of his "commemoration" and turned his head towards the destruction that was forming a mile from here.

Dust spread and stones fell, revealing Goku in the middle of all of it. His gi was shattered, only leaving the left half of his upper clothes, ripped pieces of his pants, and his shoes. One would question how he was even alive and Goku's friends would be worrying about if he was gonna fight instead.

The wild-haired warrior slowly ascended in the sky and rocketed towards the huge energy he was feeling, who he knew belonged to the ape. He was now in front of the monster. Both were staring at each other, for different reasons of course.

The beast was in a blood lust, wanting to destroy everything and everyone who would dare stay in its path. He would make an example of this man. Goku was fighting because that was all he could do right now. He was broken, angry, sad, and tired. He was gonna fight so he could rest. Somehow, he knew that this monster was connected to him. He could just feel it. They both starting to rush at each other, preparing to start the bloodbath. They stopped in their feets as they realized something.

The moon... was gone. It exploded in a flash of light and flames, surprising the two fighters. Goku stood still of shock and horror, while the beast stood paralyzed, almost as if he has lost something.

Then out of nowhere, a ball of flames started to fall from the sky. It hit the ground, causing a huge explosion and creating a huge crater on the ground. The moment he sensed that energy, Goku knew that it was Piccolo. He then focused on the fight, entering a stance. His eyes widened as he saw the beast shrink in size, losing his fur and losing his beastly features. If there was a way Goku's eyes could widen even more, they would, because the beast finally reached the point where all the fur was gone. All Goku saw that belonged to the monster was a small boy and the brown tail it belonged to.

"Gohan?"

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Please review, it will help me a lot!**

 **There wasn't much to this chapter in my opinion, but I felt that I had to end it since it was getting too long. The next chapter will focus on what you think I'm gonna focus(maybe) and it's gonna be the beginning of the end(for this saga at least).**

 **Smell you later!**


	14. Exhaustion

**Say hello to Chapter 14# of Left Behind! I will apologize for taking so long to post a chapter now. Sorry. Now the reason? My constant desire to play Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Starbound, Terraria, and AQWorlds(I have a life, you know...). Just to warn you, this chapter won't have much fighting, just like the next chapter as it will focus on Goku finding out the truth about the Great Ape form.**

 **Anyways, enjoy your read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14#: Exhaustion**

It was still dark. Gohan couldn't see anything but his own body and the darkness around him. He was crying, crying because he could not accept what he saw. He didn't want to accept what he was, and he knew what he was. A monster. For now, he simply cried and laid down on the darkness inside his mind.

* * *

 **14 hours before Tien leaves the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

The inferno of flames disappeared completely inside Goku's mind as the little boy he saw in front of him flashed in his head over and over again. His little boy did all of this. The wild-haired warrior's body shook in shock as he forced himself to think. Gohan would never do this willingly, that he knew already. He knows Gohan's mad, but not mad enough to put lives on the line for a petty revenge. It must have been beyond his control, and that's when it clicked.

If Gohan transformed into the monster, could he as well? An image of his Grandpa, Gohan, flashed in his mind and he snapped out of his trance. He didn't have time for this right now, he needed to get Gohan and take him to safety. Then he would confront his friends, if he could still call them that, about this new piece of information.

Goku then walked to his son, lifted him in his bruised arms, and ascended into the sky, with a destination in mind. Chi-Chi. The warrior then was enveloped in a burst of blue light that became a ray of energy as he rocketed towards the lookout.

* * *

A mile away from the destroyed ruins of the castle, was a tired Piccolo, surrounded by his own spawns. His skin appeared to be burned, with his left arm apparently gone. He had at least 3 visible 3rd-degree burns. He laid on the ground, watching the moon's remnants fall into the Earth, generating earthquakes and chaos throughout the world. It would be a beautiful view if he allowed it to happen because he demanded the rocks to be destroyed by his "children".

The demon king smirked as he watches the explosions caused by the energy blasts colliding with the meteors. After a few seconds of watching, he slowly got up and noticed that his arm couldn't move. He sighed in frustration. He saw the condition of his arm and was slightly shocked to see his exposed bones.

" **This is gonna be a pain to do..."** – He then grabbed the damaged arm with his still good arm, and with a good push, ripped it away from his body. His blood dripped from his amputated arm while he screamed in pain. He fell on his knees, trying not to fall unconscious. 2 spawns of his approached him in an attempt to help him get up, but Piccolo refused their help with an angry snarl, warning his sons that if they stepped forward, they would be punished.

He then stood up, still panting from the pain and focused his energy in the hole where once he had an arm. In no time, his arm had regrown, at the cost of his stamina of course, but at least he could now rest for a bit without dying in the mid-time. The demon king then allowed himself to fall on the ground. He was also displaying a smile as he watched another explosion, right above him. He slowly closed his eyes because his vision was getting blurry, and in no time, the demon king was unconscious. One of the spawns, resembling Tambourine, approached his father and with his abnormal strength, held him in his arms.

"We need to take him somewhere safe. After he rests, he'll probably order us to go after those human worms and the boy." – The spawn spoke in a calm, yet firm tone, causing the demons around him to nod in approval. One of them, however, walked towards him and messaged him with a whisper that only he could hear. All he did was a nod and then he answered.

"Are you sure about this, Glock?" – The demon moved his wings, warning the others of his next action.

"Yes, this means that we need to act right now. Let's take father somewhere safe and then we fly to the lookout with an army. Are you up for it, Eupho?" – The small demon talked to Eupho before they ascended into the sky.

"Not now. Let's at least make sure our father can protect himself before going to the lookout." - Eupho answered the question. A few seconds passed and all the demon spawns were engulfed in a red light and rocketed into the sky in a blinding flash of red light.

* * *

Dust spread on the ground as the bald monk stood up, moving the rocks that buried him for most of the fight. His gi covered in dust, with small inklings of blood in his clothes and body. His poor position clearly demonstrated his exhaustion. Krillin then tried to sense any ki in the proximities. Key word "try". He was too damaged to use ki right now.

" **D-Dammit...! One blow and I am already this damaged?! I won't be able to get out of here like this..."** – The bald monk gave up trying to get out of there, sighed and laid on the ground. He was gonna rest a little bit, and then he's going to fly to the lookout.

* * *

Yamcha watched as the group of humans walked further into the desert, towards the empty city that would shelter them for some time. At least until either Piccolo finds them or Tien kills the demon king. Now the humans were disappearing into the sands of the desert, allowing inklings of dust to fill the skies. The Desert Bandit then allowed himself to rest for a second, but then he stopped.

He sensed Krillin's energy not too far from his current location. And the main thing he noticed was that it was dangerously low, almost to the point of dying. He quickly focused his energy and with no effort, exploded in a sphere of light and flew towards the energy signature of his friend.

* * *

The light of the moon shone on Goku's face as he calmly hovered in the sky, slowly flying towards Chi-Chi. If he couldn't be strong enough to be there for his family when he died, he would make sure to be this time. His face contorted into a sad frown as he turned his head to the son he had in his arms. His small, incredible, only son. In Goku's eyes, all he saw when he looked at the boy was that smile Gohan showed when they were at Kami's Island. That face of pureness and innocence. Tears threatened to leave his eyes as he noticed that he couldn't protect Gohan the way he was right now. Then his mind warped to Krillin and his "friends".

Why did he leave Krillin behind? He could have easily picked him up too even with those wounds. Why did he abandon his best friend? He shook his head, as to correct his train of thought. Goku released a sigh of exhaustion and focused on the matter at hand.

" **Let's just go to the lookout. I'll go get Krillin after the little man here's safe..."** – He smiled because of the nickname he gave his son. He was little, and he was a man. That caused him to frown. His kid was put through stuff that children should never see. He knew he couldn't even hurt Piccolo right now, but killing his clone back there was really satisfying. Wait, what was he thinking?

His eyes widened as he realized the implications of what he just thought a few seconds ago. Was he... enjoying taking the lives of someone? He even forgot how to breathe for a moment as he reflected on the things he just thought. As a kid, he learned that everyone could be a good person if they just tried. It had worked with Yamcha, Krillin, and even Tien. Piccolo was the only one who destroyed his beliefs, and it had already taken so much from him. Could he hang on his beliefs when he faces the next enemy? Could he summon the good inside him to spare his enemy? Could he even believe in the lesson that guided him through every step of his life now?

He looked to the boy in his arms, sighed and whispered to himself. He made a promise that he may regret in the future, but he could not afford to fail his family like he failed once. He would not allow it. Goku then noticed that he was close to Kami's lookout, and that meant he was close to Chi-Chi. The wild-haired warrior mustered a fake smile and descended into the grounds of the floating temple. Then he saw his wife. His world was gone and he could only see the family he had grown to love so much.

He was hit by a wave of emotions, anger because he failed to protect them, sadness because they suffered a lot because of his failure, and happiness because he was there now. He reminded himself of the promise he made. He was gonna make it true until the day he died for good.

"Y-You're finally here, Goku!" – Chi-Chi shouted and rushed to Goku, embracing him. He could see that she had gone through a lot, and it caused a tear to leave his left eye. He would never let it happen again, he thought as he returned her hug. After some time, Mister Popo arrived in the outsides of the lookout.

"Goku, I need you to follow me now. Gohan needs to rest." – Goku listened intently to the words of the black genie and nodded. He broke out of the hug and, alongside Chi-Chi, entered the lookout doors.

* * *

Krillin opened his eyes and saw the face of the Desert Bandit, Yamcha. He released a faint smile as Yamcha was carrying him in his arm now. Krillin stuttered a little bit but managed to finish his sentence.

"T-Took you long enough..." – Yamcha released a chuckle, also trying to lighten up the conversation. They walked until they reached a safe area where they could flee.

"There we go, buddy... Hold tight, ok?" – Yamcha asked and as an answer, Krillin nodded. The Desert Bandit then ascended to the sky, carrying Krillin on his back. He focused a little bit so that he could sense the signatures of Popo and Goku and flew in their direction.

* * *

 **13 hours and a half before Tien leaves the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

In an unknown part of the desert, a huge concentration of demons stood and waited for their king to wake up. Eupho, Piccolo's strongest subject, carried his father over to a cave, where he would rest. They waited for thirty minutes and some of the spawns were starting to get impatient.

A tall and huge demon had grown impatient and was distancing himself from the group. He was gonna make those humans pay for what they did to his father, especially that boy. He had to contain himself as to not laugh at the murderous thoughts he was receiving in his mind. When he put his hands on that brat, he would...

"Zith! Where are you going?" The green monstrosity turned his head to the left and saw the thin demon who was, just a minute ago, treating Piccolo's wounds. Zith growled before exclaiming.

"I'm gonna go to that dawn lookout! We've been doing nothing for almost an hour, so I'm gonna do what we should be doing and make those worthless worms suffer!" – Eupho slowly approached him and looked sternly at him.

"You know pretty well what we're doing right now. You just want to kill something. I'm the second in command, and you will stay here until our father is fully healed. This is an order." – The thin spawn said with a serious tone, reminding Zith of his place as a soldier. But since things weren't so simple, Zith snarled back.

"What is an order from you when I only server King Picco-" – Zith never finished his sentence as Eupho has slapped him, launching him a few meters to the left. Eupho exclaimed in fury, he felt a little good for putting this common soldier back in his place.

"You are a soldier, and it does not matter if you like or dislike me. You will obey me and stay here until he is healed! Understand?" – Zith was too hurt to move his torso or get up, but he managed a nod before blacking out. Eupho then walked back to the cave, ignoring the demons who were impressed at his display of authority. They would surely not disobey him like Zith did.

Eupho allowed a smirk to fall on his face as he saw that Glock has put torches inside the cave, illuminating the insides of the rocky formation. He was relaxed honestly, he already had his plan ready. All that they needed to do before starting it, was wait until Piccolo woke up. The sheer number of demons in the area would intimidate anyone, so no one would dare step a mile near the cave where their father stood. He just needed to make sure that his father could regain some of his power before moving the demon army to the flying fortress. Then Piccolo could rest while his army destroyed any hopes of rebellion that the humans possessed.

"How is he doing?" – The thin demon asked Glock, who finally noticed that he was in the cave. The short devil put his fingers on Piccolo's nose. He sighed and answered.

"His breathing is fine and his body is healed, however, he used too much ki to destroy the moon. He'll probably take a few hours to regain his energy reserves, until then, he won't wake up." – Eupho silently muttered a few words, Glock noticed it but decided not to comment. Probably him whispering curses at how the world was conspiring against him somehow.

The thin demon sighed in defeat and sat down.

" **I guess we're gonna stay here a long time..."** – He then remembered that Glock mentioned someone was using that Hypertonic Lion Tamer or whatever. There was only one word that could describe what Eupho was feeling.

"Fuck..."

"What was that, Eupho?" – Glock asked with curiosity. Eupho snapped out of his trance and stuttered a little bit before speaking.

"N-Nothing..."

* * *

Why is it taking that long to get there?!" – Yamcha spoke to himself, mainly because Krillin went unconscious a few seconds before they took off. Surprisingly, Yamcha was unharmed and they were still taking a lot of time to reach the flying fortress of Kami. Could it be because Krillin was too heavy?

The Desert Bandit released a smile of relief as he started to see a giant formation in the sky, they were finally there. He slowly rose a little bit, finally being able to see the top of the upside-down dome. He then gulped when he noticed Goku there, displaying a frown directed at the poor humans. Boy, he was gonna hate this.

Seeing as there was no way to escape the impending conversation with his friend, he descended into the grounds of the lookout, extending his legs down so that he wouldn't fall or trip. He slightly crouched as his feets touched the ground. Yamcha rose his head and stood like that for a few seconds before walking towards the building that Mister Popo was in.

The air was filled with doubt and venom, and the worst part was that Goku was not the one to blame. They should have told him the truth about his tail and what happened to his grandfather. Unfortunately for everyone, they were fearful of Goku's reaction, so they never told him. And now, the truth has found his way to Goku, and nobody knew how to explain to him why this detail was hidden from him.

Yamcha was close to entering the doors, passing close to Goku. In no time, they were right beside each other. Goku on the left and Yamcha on the right, still carrying Krillin on his back. Yamcha knew exactly what Goku was thinking. Why did my own friends hide this from me? Did they think I would just forget it? Did they think I would let it pass by without speaking anything?

The Desert Bandit simply decided to be done with it and started walking again. The sooner he took Krillin to be treated by Popo, the sooner they could talk about this and be done with it. Goku didn't turn his head even as Yamcha and Krillin left his line of sight and entered the doors of the lookout.

* * *

 **5 minutes later...**

Krillin was now resting in a bed in the same room Gohan was asleep. Chi-Chi never left the room and she won't, at least until her son wakes up. Yamcha was also in that room, as he didn't have the courage to go out right now and look at Goku. Popo asked the humans in the room to watch over them while he left the room and walked down some stairs, towards a chamber deep down in the lookout.

After a few minutes, he finally arrived at the bottom of the lookout, where there was a small room with blinding light in the middle of it. The black genie entered the room with slow, almost silent, steps. He then could see that, inside the ray of light, there was a staff. The staff's rod was mostly made of wood, with some golden details in the middle and a small, turquoise, shining orb on top of it. The light reflected in Popo's eyes as he extended his hand and grabbed the artifact.

"This should buy us some time... I hope so, at least." – The black genie said to no one but himself, hoping that his plan would work. He then carried the staff with him as he walked the stairs up.

* * *

 **So, what do you think about this chapter? I would probably say some other stuff here in the end, but I already did it at the start of the page.**

 **Smell you later!**


	15. Betrayal

**This is chapter 15# of Left Behind! First of all, I apologize for the entire month without updates. Summer break arrived and I've decided to take the month off, but now I'm back! This saga is surprisingly taking really long, but I stopped caring that much since the saga will reach the ending I want, independent of length.**

 **Now for the replies!**

 **Storymaker3469: Thanks, buddy! I felt that way too, especially since Goku just got that information at the Saiyan Saga and literally just said a sentence regarding that matter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15#: Betrayal**

" **What has the world come to?"** – This single line of words has been plaguing Roshi's mind for the past month. The world was perfect before Piccolo rose to the top of it, but now, everything has changed. The old hermit thought of the things he saw the people do in these dark times. Murder, theft, and pretty much every other crime in existence was treated normally and happened daily. People died every day, and most of the people don't look like they want to stop.

But even if the world is going through dark times, Roshi still believed that it could recover. After all, there were strong people to defend it. Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien. The hermit figured he was simply not as useful as before. Right now, however, he needed to be there, to guide his apprentices, guide them so they can save the Earth from Piccolo.

Roshi finished his pondering as the moon hovered above the sky. He stood still at the edges of the lookout, watching the clouds below him. He slightly turned his head to the left, causing Goku to be in his field of view. He hadn't snapped when Yamcha arrived, so they were making a good run so far. The old man decided as he walked up to his apprentice. They were gonna talk now.

"Goku..." – A drop of sweat started to fall from Roshi's face as he was now a few meters from Goku. Both the men were using a severe look as if warning each other. Roshi knew that if Goku wanted to, he could defeat everyone in this lookout unless everyone rushed him at the same time. Needless to say, Roshi had to be careful with his words.

"Yes, Master Roshi?" – Goku spoke and Roshi felt the sheer anger coming from his voice. Could he actually be that angry?

"I understand why you're mad, Goku." – Roshi started, but Goku didn't let him finish.

"Really? When did your best friends hide something from you that you should have known since you were a kid?" – Roshi raised an eyebrow and took a few seconds to understand the message. His eyes widened as he found out. Goku knew about his tail's... special abilities. For a kid who didn't know the difference between a boy and a girl, he got it really fast, even if the clues were in front of him. Roshi allowed a gasp as he discovered what that huge power level was over at Piccolo's castle. It was Gohan.

" **This is gonna be tougher than I thought it would be..."** – Roshi finished his thoughts as he prepared to try to survive this day.

* * *

"GAH!" – Zith screamed in anger as he pounded a mountain to dust. Even if he was one of the strongest demons alongside King Piccolo himself, he still had to be submissive towards Eupho. It was preposterous! He was one of the first spawns to be born out of his stronger father, and yet, he had to be submissive to this idiot who thought himself important just because of his brilliant strategies.

"B-Bastard... Thinking he owns me like I'm some sort of dog!" – A vein appeared in Zith's face and he started to power up, engulfing himself in a blood-red aura.

"Dammit!" – The ground started to show cracks and stones were floating due to the sheer power the devil displayed.

* * *

Eupho felt an energy rise inside the cave and instantly knew what who it was. He rushed to the rocky formation and met his father, who had finally woken up. Eupho asked Glock to leave the room, and a few minutes later, sat down in front of Piccolo. Piccolo laid on a bed made out of blankets.

"Father, may I?" – Eupho asked for permission before reporting the situation to his father, who answered with a nod.

"In the destruction of the castle, lots of humans and demons have died. The main casualty was the reincarnation of Piano, who you created purely because of nostalgia, sir." – Eupho waited for a response, as he knew Piccolo was quite fond of the small weakling.

"What about the brat?" – This was a question that Eupho didn't want to give the answer to. He didn't want to be in front of his father when he found out that the boy had escaped. The thin demon gulped and started to speak, hoping that he would be allowed to live.

"In the issuing chaos, the boy was rescued by the stronger humans, who killed many demons in the process. They probably retreated to the lookout for further planning." – Eupho noticed that Piccolo raised his non-existent eyebrow at him like he was confused.

"I assume you sent soldiers to take them out before the human leaves the chamber?" – Piccolo asked and Eupho nodded his head in denial. Eupho had to explain quickly, or else, he would be forced to defend himself.

"The area we are currently is filled with wolves and hostile animals. If I sent our army to the lookout, no one would be left to defend you. If I sent part of it to the lookout, it would not be a successful mission, and the group here wouldn't be as intimidating as the one we have now. So animals would probably still attack you, sir." – Eupho calmly explained to his father his reasons and hoped that Piccolo would understand.

* * *

Zith managed to somehow calm himself, allowing himself to feel his father's energy finally stabilizing. He knew that now that Piccolo was awake, the demons would rush to the lookout.

"No one gets the brat before me!" – Zith engulfed himself in a red aura as he ascended to the sky and flew towards the location of the flying fortress.

* * *

 **Medical Rooms, The Lookout**

In a bed of the lookout, laid a boy with a tail, and his mother. Chi-Chi couldn't muster the strength to be dramatic or completely exaggerated like before, since it would not be beneficial in any way to the people here, especially Goku and Gohan. Her husband is dead and her son was hurt in Piccolo's care, and if there were someone she could be mad at, it was Piccolo. She held on to Gohan's frail body even harder than before. She could not lose him. She would not lose him.

"Chi-Chi? Chi-Chi? Hey, Chi-Chi!" – Krillin spoke to her, trying to snap her out of her thoughts as he felt that Gohan was getting out of air. Chi-Chi then snapped her head to the side and noticed the midget in the room, this time awake.

"Uh... Hi, Krillin." – Chi-Chi then turned his head back to her son.

" **The kid's got to be really precious to her, huh?"** – The bald fighter approached Chi-Chi, sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"Is he alright?" – Krillin asked Chi-Chi, who kept looking at Gohan, not saying anything. Krillin looked to him as well and noticed a small, almost undetectable, red mark on his cheek. He gulped as he wondered what would Chi-Chi do to Piccolo if she had the power.

" **Probably make him go deaf, but she can already do that."** \- Krillin then heard footsteps close to the room they were in. He relaxed as he recognized the energy signature. When the footsteps stopped, the Desert Bandit stood at the door. Yamcha sighed in relief.

"So, are you okay, Krillin? Anything broke?" – Yamcha asked, but mainly out of education. If Krillin had broken anything, he would be having trouble to even breathe right now. Krillin then chuckled a little as he snapped a reply.

"Well, just my pride if you care that much." – Yamcha released a sympathetic smirk, and for a second, both of them were genuinely happy. It almost reminded them of before Piccolo took over. Then they looked at Chi-Chi and the mood died down.

Since Krillin was awake and well, Yamcha decided to speak to him about that.

"Krillin, about Gok-" – Yamcha never finished that sentence, as Krillin stood up and approached him with somewhat of a frown on his face.

"I know, buddy... I know. We should go there now before things get worse." - Krillin said, feeling the energies right outside the lookout. Hastily, Yamcha agreed and started to walk towards the exit to the lookout, through some halls. They stopped as they heard Chi-Chi however.

"W-Wait..." – The warriors turned to see the ex-fighter look at them. Yamcha decided to speak then.

"Um... Yes, Chi-Chi?"

"I can't even begin to thank you for helping me and my family. Even though I don't want to sound ungrateful, I have to ask. What is it that you're gonna speak with Goku?" – This caused a sweat drop to fall from Yamcha's face as he tried to come up with an answer.

"W-Well, you see... Umm..." – Yamcha stuttered as he scratched the back of his head and tried to come up with an answer.

"A secret..." – The Desert Bandit turned around and noticed that Krillin answered the question. The bald monk let out a sigh and finished his reply.

"A secret we kept away from Goku for far too long." – Krillin then looked at Yamcha.

"It's time, Yamcha. Let's go." – the warriors then walked away from the room, towards the energy signature of Goku and Master Roshi.

* * *

Eupho managed to leave the cave alive, even if getting Piccolo slightly angry at him. He understood the reasons, but he couldn't just risk his own father's life for a petty revenge. He would obey his father, but above all, keep him alive. That's the main reason he was the second in command of the demon army. They would wait a few more hours, until Piccolo could move, and then rush to the lookout. This war lasted far too long.

* * *

Krillin and Yamcha finally saw the end of the corridors, with a giant square of light in the end, which they assumed to be the exit. Both were thinking of what to say to his friend.

" **How the hell am I gonna say that to him? Hey, Goku, you're the one who destroyed the World Tournament Stage." –** Krillin planned his words carefully and Yamcha simply sighed. The Desert Bandit was ready for this incoming storm at least. They left and met Goku and Roshi on the lookout.

Goku finally saw Krillin and Yamcha, noticing the rags that were covering Krillin. What matters is that he's good. Good enough to finish this discussion. Goku at least trusted them enough to do it. He blinked a few times, and in a quiet tone, spoke.

"Hello... Krillin." – Roshi heard that and looked at the bald monk, presenting himself with a smile, at least the most a person could smile right now. Krillin nodded and walked closer to Goku, while Yamcha sat down on some the ground, getting himself calm before the storm struck. Krillin was the one to start.

"So, Goku..." – Goku then cut him off, slightly surprising Krillin.

"I can't even begin to tell you how mad I am at you guys." - Goku's voice came out harsh, scaring the warriors in the lookout a little bit. Goku was displaying a frown, with a good reason for it.

"I will give you 1 minute to tell me why you hid it from me. I don't care if it's Roshi, Yamcha, or Krillin, tell me." - The sentence caused confusion to find its way to Krillin's and Yamcha's face, while Master Roshi kept a sad frown.

Clearly, Krillin and Yamcha didn't understand the concept Goku was trying to deliver. Gohan had never transformed until now, so they couldn't hide it. Then came shock as their eyes widened.

"Why did you hide the fact that I could do... that?" - Goku said with a frown on his face. Krillin and Yamcha mentally slapped themselves to remind themselves that even if Goku wasn't very smart, he wasn't a retard either.

"The clock's ticking!" - Goku rushed them, snapping Krillin and Yamcha from their trances. Master Roshi decided to speak then. He placed his hand on Goku's shoulder, attempting to calm his apprentice.

"Goku, I understand your anger, not only as our friend but as a father as well." - Roshi said while Goku gritted his teeth, his face bubbling with rage. Goku then made an attempt at sarcasm. The people there were surprised he even knew what that meant.

"Glad you do! It also totally excuses the fact that I could have killed my own son by accident if he transformed one night!"

"Goku, we knew how you would react, that's why we didn't want to-" - Yamcha tried to speak, but the way things were, he was interrupted by Goku.

"Knew how I would react?! Of course, I would react like this! It's my son for Kami's sake!" - Yamcha slowly started to get up, while Krillin was sweating waterfalls. The possibilities of leaving this situation without a fight were getting smaller by the second. That is until Master Roshi... started the fight?

Roshi took the chance and got behind him. Goku then tried to move, but Roshi held Goku's arms, trying to subdue him. It proved to be a failure, as Goku was slowly getting out of Roshi's grip. Krillin and Yamcha were already on their fighting stances, ready for the incoming battle. Luckily for them, Roshi's intentions weren't a fight, as he had a plan. He just hoped Goku would stop to listen. They would certainly need him for the war against Piccolo's army, at least until Tien arrived.

"Your grandfather Gohan asked me to!" – That stopped Goku in his feet. Roshi then released Goku's arms, but he didn't move when released. The lookout was filled with a dead silence, becoming similar to Goku's own state of mind. Then came laughter.

The humans in the outskirts of the lookout looked in all directions, trying to find the source of the noise. Looking to the sky, they saw the source of the noise and were paralyzed with fear. Above them, stood a demon, with horns in his head, and spikes in his back, the body format huge, almost fat. He was releasing an almost psychotic laughter, warning the humans of his state of mind.

"So, before I kill you all..." – Zith managed to say as he laughed.

"Where's that brat?" – His voice suddenly went from a comical tone to an angry snarl. That sentence awakened Goku from his trance. Goku entered a fighting stance and threatened him.

"You won't get to him, monster!" – Goku jumped towards wild-haired warrior attempted an elbow blow, that was blocked by the demon glutton. Zith countered with a kick to Goku's chest, hurling him towards the lookout grounds.

The wild-haired warrior attempted an elbow blow, that was blocked by the demon glutton. Zith countered with a kick to Goku's chest, hurling him towards the lookout grounds. Zith heard a yell and when he looked back, he saw Krillin raising his left arm.

"Kienzan!" - Krillin released an energy disk and threw it towards Zith, who jumped as a reflex and got hit by a sledgehammer from Yamcha. Zith snarled in pain and as a response launched an energy beam towards Yamcha, who easily deflected it. Then Zith screamed. The green glutton lost concentration and fell to the ground.

"UGH!... W-Who... !" - Zith noticed the giant hole in his chest, oozing with purple blood. He knew that he could die now, but he at least wanted to take the bastard who did this to him. He looked to his back and noticed an angry Goku, with his left arm shining in a bright yellow. Goku's face was a completely angry frown, that would kill even Piccolo if looks could kill.

"HAH!" - Goku launched another beam, completely incinerating Zith, who kept screaming until there was no more life in his soul. The lookout was back to a deafening silence. Nobody spoke because they could feel other energy signatures approaching the lookout. Probably Piccolo's army. Then Popo arrived, breaking the silence. He screamed as he held a staff.

"Krillin, Goku, Yamcha, you need to get your friends here fast!" - That confused the warriors, Popo screamed once again.

"Quick!"

* * *

 **Sorry for finishing the chapter on a cliffhanger, but I had to so that the chapter wouldn't be too long. So, I will see you later!**


	16. I'm sorry(Author's note)

**It's been a long time, hasn't it? I will apologize for staying so long without updating, and also for what I am about to do.**

 **First of all, I have been really distracted this past month, either focusing on school or simply having fun and this took a lot of my time for writing. I plan on keeping my update frequency consistent this time... but not on this particular story.**

 **As I started to write the next chapter, I noticed something that I have been trying to correct ever since I started to write "Left Behind", the plot holes. There were so many plot holes that I had to dedicate some time of my chapters to correct them and explain why they happened, rather than go on with the main story. That's the bad side of starting a story without planning anything, plot holes are bound to happen and they were frequent in a lot of chapters.**

 **That is the reason why I'm rewriting "Left Behind". I know that rewriting it the same way will be quite boring for any reader, so I plan on adding more detail and this time I'll focus on actually being consistent, with quality as one of the main concerns. The name of the rewrite is gonna be called "The Bad Side of the Coin" and the first chapter will be released still today. I'm sorry for the people that got upset, but my main goal here is bettering my writing and I will be able to do it by rewriting my story.**

 **I will still keep "Left Behind" available for reading, but it will not be updated.**

 **The rewrite itself will be more focused on Raditz and Vegeta since the focus will be on the bad side of the coin, where the good side of it would be more focused on Earth.**

 **I'm sorry but I got to do this.**


End file.
